The Wrong One
by ShyNobody
Summary: 'You already have the perfect one for you; one that everybody dreams of. But, what if it is the wrong one that could love you right? –It's not always about the big things; most of the time, it's the little things that makes the difference. Alice/Bella Fic
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! First of all let me thank all of you that read, reviewed and put the my story Endless Love on their favourite list! So I hope it's ok if i try my luck in writting an on going fiction instead of a one shot. **

**Btw this is not based on the book; well... the characters are but not the storyline. Which reminds me I dont own twilight as we all know. the characters belonged to Stephanie Meyers... the only thing i own is the story line. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

~The Wrong One~

'_You already have the perfect one for you; one that everybody dreams of. But, what if it is the wrong one that could love you right? –It's not always about the big things; most of the time, it's the little things that makes the difference.'_

-Chapter One (Introduction)-

Edward and Bella were in their kitchen spending their breakfast together, which was a rare occasion nowadays. Since Edward started managing the Cullen estate, it had been a rare moment for the couple to be able to spend breakfast together, even lunch and dinner.

Carlisle, Edward's father gave Edward the director's position couple of months ago, deciding that it was time for him and his wife Esme to enjoy their lives by travelling for the sole purpose of leisure rather than business.

And Edward, being Edward didn't want to disappoint his parents. He thought it was a big responsibility and for Carlisle to entrust it to him at the very young age, it means the world for the young man; and even though it took much of his time, it still didn't deter his perfect relationship with Bella.

Edward and Bella were/are the golden couple. From the moment they got together in high school days until the very day, after at least 8 long years of being a couple.

Edward is a perfect guy, if as such does exist; he's way of thinking is matured for his age. He's a good son, a good brother, a good friend, a good student –overall, he's a good man. He is the type of man every parents would want for their daughters. He's also undeniably good looking; a type of guy that every girl dreams of. But someone already captured his heart;

Isabella Marie Swan.

Isabella or Bella is a simple girl and a clumsy one too. She's not one of those girls who spend half their day grooming themselves to look pretty enough, no. Bella is as simple as anyone can and could get; yet she's very beautiful on her own rights. And that itself was the reason why Edward was drawn to her; why everyone was so drawn to her. But Bella only has eyes for one person;

Edward Cullen.

"Uhmm… that smells delicious," said the girl that interrupted the quiet, peaceful breakfast of the said couple. "What's for breakfast?"

Edward and Bella turned to where the voice came from, only to find the smiling spiky haired woman, walking her way to them.

Alice Cullen.

Alice is Edward's younger sister. Alice, like her brother is a good daughter, a good sister, a good friend and a good student –in terms of getting good grades. But unlike Edward, Alice is more of an outgoing person. She's one of those people who could be described as happy-go-lucky. Alice of course knows her limit but she's not afraid to live her life.

"Since when are you up before noon, Alice?" Edward asked teasingly as her sister took her seat on one of the empty chair across from Bella.

Alice just smiled at her brother as she took one of the mini hotdogs on Edward's plate and popped it in her mouth.

Bella secretly sighed and just shook her head at Alice's action. Again wondering how could Edward and Alice be related when both were so different in so many ways.

Alice noticed Bella's supposed to be discreet action and smirked. She was aware that she's not Bella's favourite person, although she doesn't particularly know why, but it didn't bother Alice. If anything, if made the pixie like Cullen amused, thus always found ways to get a rise from the mahogany haired woman seating across from her.

"Good morning to you too Bella," she greeted.

"Morning," Bella greeted a lot less cheerful than what she would normally give to others.

"I am really touched with the enthusiasm oozing from your greeting," Alice said sarcastically yet teasingly.

"Alice…" Edward warned his sister.

"It's a beautiful day Bella," Alice said ignoring her brother. "I don't think it would hurt you to grace me with your thousand dollar worth of smile," she said.

"Alice, it's too early," Bella said tiredly.

"Exactly!" Alice chirped cheerfully.

"It's too early to have that scowl on your face!" Alice added giggling, before getting off and walking out of the kitchen before her brother could reprimand her again or before Bella could get a come back.

Bella gritted her teeth. Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry for my sister," he said. "You know how she is."

"It's ok," Bella said. "I just don't get why she has to stay here. Why can't she stay with Carlisle and Esme?"

"Bella she's my sister; and dad and mum didn't want her to stay in the house alone while their travelling and they want me to look out for her," Edward explained.

Oblivious to both Bella and Edward, Alice never left the room entirely, but just hid herself behind the side of the door, cheekily eavesdropping.

"Edward she's 25years old! She's an adult! She can take care of herself!" Bella pointed sounding very frustrated.

"I know," Edward replied. "But that doesn't change the fact that she's my sister and she wanted to stay here and-"

"You can always say no," Bella interrupts.

Alice frowned, wondering yet again why Bella never wants her around. They used to get along just fine once upon a time.

Edward sighed again and then checked his watch.

"Look I'm going to be late," Edward said standing up and giving Bella's head a quick kiss.

Hearing Edward's intro to say goodbye and head to work, Alice hurriedly run away from the door and to her room, all the while shaking her head and already thinking of ways to push Bella's button more. She doesn't know why Bella doesn't like her, and frankly Alice also doesn't care, but even though she would never admit it to anyone, she actually wants to be friends with Bella Swan… again; or even to be just in good terms with her if being friends is too much to ask.

"We'll talk about it later, ok. Bye," was Edward's last word before rushing out of the kitchen to the garage.

Bella sighed, disappointed at not having to finish breakfast with Edward peacefully; all thanks to Alice.

No one knows what Alice did to Bella or the reason for Bella to have a strong dislike for Alice, but one thing is for sure, Bella is never her usual self when an Alice Cullen is around.

* * *

**Please let me know if the story needs to continue or is it better left as it is -an idea. Sorry about the type errors, its not a beta version.**


	2. The Beginning

**Ok. So I decided to continue (thanks to all those who reviewed and subscribed in the story alert). I should explain, it's all in italic because this is in the past. Sorry for the type errors and etc. Like i said, it's not beta version and also, i dont own any of the characters just the storyline!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Beginning**

_It was Bella's first Saturday in Forks and she found herself seating in the Cullen's lounge room, looking around the big and luxurious house of the known Cullen family._

_When she started her first day in Forks High earlier in the week, she discovered that she was in every classes Edward was in and so the teachers agreed that she and Edward be partnered as study buddy; and now, she found herself in the Cullen household as Edward suggest for her to catch up on their lesson that she missed out on. Truth be told, Bella's old school in Phoenix was ahead in lessons compared to Forks, but she didn't want to give out wrong impression to Edward, so she just agreed and kept quiet. She thought there's nothing wrong in going through her notes again anyway._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting Bella," Edward apologised as he entered the lounge room, books in hand. "I had trouble finding some notes for you."_

_Bella smiled._

"_It's fine," she said._

_Edward smiled back and the two started going through their notes and did their home works together. An hour and half later, both took a break from studying and started talking about anything and everything; just the simple stuff in getting to know each other._

"_So do you have any siblings?" Edward asked._

_Bella shook her head. She explained that she was still young when her parents decided to go separate ways; that her Dad remained the bachelor since then and her Mum just started getting serious with her boyfriend now._

"_How about you?" Bella asked, "Any brother or sister?"_

"_One," Edward answered and took his wallet to show a picture to Bella._

_Bella took the picture and instantly had to control her jaw from hitting the ground; she had never seen anyone so beautiful. Edward is gorgeous but the person in the picture was just… beautiful in every aspect of the word._

"_That's my sister Alice," Edward introduced. "She's in the same year as us because she went to school early like you –which made me the oldest," Edward joked._

_Bella remained quiet, her eyes never leaving the picture._

"_She's a handful; Alice. But, I love her," Edward continued, "-her and all her weirdness."_

"_Where is she?" Bella asked almost a whisper, remembering how she didn't see the said girl in school._

"_At the moment she's in Paris with our Mum. But they should be back soon."_

_Bella nodded and reluctantly handed the picture back to Edward._

"_She's beautiful," she offered and Edward smiled._

"_Yeah she is," Edward agreed. "That's why I had to work extra hard to look out for her."_

'_**I bet,'**__ Bella thought and watched Edward chuckled to himself. "Why are you laughing?" she asked._

"_Nothing," Edward said still smiling. "Just imagining what other trouble Alice would get herself into this year. Seriously, that girl is all about the drama."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You'll know when you see her on Monday," Edward said. "She should be back then."_

_

* * *

_

_Monday came and for some reason, Bella found herself early for school, seating inside her truck in an almost empty parking lot. She spent most of her weekends with her –fast becoming best friend- Edward. On Saturday they spent it doing home works, studying a head and getting to know each other, on Sunday, Edward offered to show her around Fork which she happily agreed to and surprisingly enjoyed the little tour. People said that out of the two Cullens, Edward was the snobbish one but, Bella didn't think so. She guessed the only reason why Edward doesn't pay much attention to them –mostly the girls- was because if he did, those said girls would be all over him more than they already were._

_Soon, the school parking lot starts to fill up and then Bella's attention was caught by a yellow sports car. She's not very good with cars no the logo and insignia, but she could tell that the yellow car was a sports car; a really expensive one at that._

_Bella watched the car parked right across from her on the other side of the lot. Once the car stopped, a very attractive blonde guy went to the driver's door, opening it for the driver. Bella unconsciously stopped breathing when the driver stepped out of the car. The owner and driver of the yellow expensive sports car was none other than Edward's sister; Alice Cullen._

_After a few more seconds of not breathing, Bella finally managed to let go of the air that she didn't realise she was holding it, when she saw Alice dismissed the handsome blonde guy, walking pass him –obviously wanted to get away from the said guy; Bella frowned at that. She was curious and intrigued. The blonde guy looks gutted and miserable; Bella almost felt bad for him, only, she doesn't know the real story,_

_Bella then focused on Alice, she watched and saw another guy-she came to know as Mike Newton- approached the said girl, opening the school's main door for her, looking very hopeful. Alice just graced the guy with her smile and then went on walking inside, not giving anyone a glance back._

'_**Just imagining what other trouble Alice would get herself into this year; that girl is all about the drama.'**_

_Bella remembered Edward's words, smiling to herself as she now understood what it meant._

_

* * *

_

_Alice parked her car in her usual parking space and glance on her side only to sigh –her good mood already dissipating. Alice prayed to the heavens to not let Jasper come near her but her prayer was too late and soon enough, the said guy was right there opening her door for her like a gentleman; Alice knew better though._

_Composing herself, Alice stepped out of her car but ignored the guy that opened the door for her. The act was over and the façade had been revealed. Alice promised herself that she won't fall for Jasper's charm again._

_She didn't love the guy per se, but she was willing to honestly give it a try, only to find out the truth behind Jasper's almost perfect gentleman act; he pulled the whole thing off so good, Alice 'almost' fell for it. Good thing she didn't._

_Alice continued to walk and passed Jasper. She could hear his plead if they could talk or at least let him explain but Alice wouldn't have it. The thing with Alice is, you only have one change and if you screw it up, that's it; no second chances. She believes that if it didn't work the first time, it would never work at any time._

"_Alice please," Jasper pleaded. He doesn't care that he's actually begging. He needed Alive to let him explain and listen to him at least. If he could have that chance, be believes he might also have a chance making things right between them._

_Alice slightly turned her head to Jasper; her face didn't hold any emotion._

"_You had your chance honey. You blew it," Alice said calmly in her ever so melodic voice. "I'm sorry," she added, giving the guy her sad smile before walking away._

_When Alice neared the main entrance of the school building, another guy that she didn't want to see, appeared before her._

'_**Can this day get any more worst?'**__ Alice thought._

"_Morning Alice," Mike Newton greeted with all her boyish smile._

_Alice politely smiled back but kept walking._

"_Let me get that for you," Mike offered, opening the door for Alice._

_Alice secretly sight but smiled at Mike nevertheless and then kept walking. She cursed Edward for being sick and letting her deal with all her high school drama. Alice could handle it of course, it was just, sometimes like this time, she didn't have the energy for any of it. She just came to school and already, she longed to go home._

"_Hey Alice!"_

_Alice turned and saw her close friend Rosalie. Finally! Someone that she wants to see._

"_Rose!" Alice greeted, bouncing to give her friend a hug. "Am I glad to see you," she said once they let go._

_Rosalie chuckled._

"_How's Paris?" Rosalie asked as she and Alice walk to their locker, luckily near their first class._

"_It was ok," Alice deadpans, smirking at little._

_Rosalie turned to her friend and eyed the shorter girl. She and Alice had been friends since they were in primary and even though she knew Alice could get excited in about anything, the thought of shopping would always be on top of Alice's list in getting excited the most._

_Alice giggled at the look Rosalie was giving her and dropped the act._

"_Oh it was wonderful!" She exclaimed with a wide grin on her pretty face. "Mum and I bought a lot of clothes," she said excitedly almost bouncing from her spot. "And I bought some for you too! The latest fashion and oh, there's this dress that I know would really look good on yo-"_

_Alice was cut short with her rumblings when her eyes caught sight on an unfamiliar face that entered the building; the girl that had a long wavy mahogany coloured hair. Alice didn't know what it was but she couldn't look anywhere else. There was just something about the girl._

_Rosalie noticed Alice sudden quietness and turned to look at where Alice's line of sight was and saw Bella –the new girl- walking towards them._

"_That's Bella," she said. "She's transferred here last week."_

_Alice nodded slightly._

"_Bella," she whispered the name._

"_Yeah she's Bella," Rosalie said and turning to face her friend again. "She's study buddy with your brother. Finally, someone that didn't go gaga over Edward," Rosalie informed Alice and closing her locker._

_Alice turned sharply to Rosalie._

"_She didn't?" she asked and then saw the said girl walked pass them in her peripheral view; she didn't want to turn her head and look stalker-ish or something._

_

* * *

_

_Bella entered the building and saw Alice and another very attractive girl talking by the lockers. She thought is the school only school for good looking ones? 'Cause then she would really be out casted. Taking a deep breath, Bella held on to her back pack and walk passed Alice and her friend only to slipped just a few step passed the girls; just her luck. She always had her way of embarrassing herself and tripping over nothing._

_Alice realised what happened and on her own reflex, caught Bella by the elbow and waist; somehow, Alice's arms instinctively wrapped itself on the girl's waist to keep her from falling._

"_Hey, don't hurt yourself getting to class," Alice said smiling at the girl who was still in her arms. __**'She's even more beautiful up close,'**__ she thought but quickly shook the thought away, wondering where it came from._

_Bella turned to the girl that saved her from a possibly very bad fall if ever, her face red from embarrassment._

"_I'm sorry," she mumbled standing up straight._

_Alice reluctantly removed her hold onto the girl's body._

"_Thank you," Bella added fixing herself._

_Alice just smiled. Bella smiled back; the girl's smile was infectious. Rosalie on the other hand, watched the whole thing with interest; amused and a smirk on her red lips._

"_I'm Alice," Alice said extending her hand to Bella. "I believe you're the legendary girl that didn't fall for my brother's charm."_

_Bella blushed again and took Alice's dainty hand in her –immediately registering how soft it was._

"_I'm Bella," she said._

_Rosalie continued to watch and took it upon herself to break whatever it was between the two or else they would all be late for their first period._

"_And I'm Rosalie," she said taking Bella's hand from Alice, "nice to meet you, but we're all late for our class," she supplied and smiled._

_Just then the school bell rang for the first class._

"_Shit!" Alice and Bella muttered in unison._

"_I'm sorry," Bella apologised most because of habit. "Nice meeting you two. See you later," she said, already walking away from the girls and to her class._

_Alice sent a small wave and turned to Rosalie who has the I-know-something-you-don't look on her face. Alice frowned and was about to ask but Rosalie beat her to it._

"_Let's go Alice," she said pulling her friend to get them to their first class._

_

* * *

_

_At lunch when Alice entered the cafeteria, she was surprised to see her brother seating on their usual lunch table, Bella seating across from him._

"_Edward I thought you're sick?" she asked as she smiled and sat next to Bella, after looking around to find if any of their friend are around._

"_I was," Edward answered. "But I'm better now."_

"_Don't you need to rest so you can fully feel better?" Alice asked again, hint of worry in her voice._

_Edward smiled at that._

"_Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides, I don't want to leave all the work to Bella," he said smiling at Bella._

_Alice looked at her brother smiling adoringly at Bella to the said girl who was blushing and smiling shyly back at Edward. Alice smirked at this thinking it was cute._

"_By the way Alice this is Bel-"_

"_I know," Alice interrupts. "We've met," she said smiling at the girl next to her._

"_Yeah we've met," Bella agreed. "She saved me from falling," she added looking straight in Alice's blue eyes._

_Alice beamed at Bella._

"_Falling from who?" she teased._

_A blush went on Bella's cheek for some reason; and for some reason, she noticed how much she blushed in the presence of Alice Cullen._

"_From the old mean ground," she said, catching on Alice's joke._

_Alice giggled and looked at the can of coke in Bella's tray. Alice then reached for the can of drink;_

"_How are you feeling by the way?" she asked Edward, all the while wrapping a tissue around the drink and opening it before putting it back on Bella's tray._

"_It's cold; so you're hand won't get too cold," she explained to Bella briefly after._

"_Thank you," Bella whispered and took the drink to sip on it, noticing how Edward's drink has tissue wrapped around it as well._

_Alice just smiled and turned to Edward again._

"_I'm much better, thanks," he said. "Aren't you eating?"_

"_I'll share with you," Alice said, taking a piece of fried from Edward's plate._

_Edward shook his head, smiling._

"_You do know that Mum gave you lunch money to buy lunch right?" he teased._

"_Yeah, but I want to share with you," Alice reasoned childishly, taking another fries._

"_Here you can share mine," Bella offered._

_Bella knew the siblings were just playing with each other, but her offer had just come out from her lips without her even really thinking of it._

_Alice turned and beamed at Bella, giving Bella the cutest smile._

"_Thank you!" she exclaimed excitedly._

"_Alice," Edward said with a hint of 'the' older brother tone._

"_What?" Alice asked feigning innocence, still smiling._

_Bella smiled at this; Alice's smile was really contagious was in Bella's thought._

"_Loosen up Edward," Alice said. "Me and Bella are friends! Aren't we Bella?"_

_Alice asked while taking one of Bella's hands in hers._

"_Definitely," Bella agreed, blushing and smiling at the spiky haired girl holding her had._

**Hah! So, now we know they were sort of kind of friends before... uhm... what happened to Bella or what did Alice do to make Bella dislike her? Want to know more? Please let me know what you think. Thank you! **


	3. Tha Play

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews and etc. First of, Twilight and its characters are not mine. And also, the Chapters so far, i know, were a bit slow in phase but, its kind of needed. The whole idea of the story is 'the little things that matters' so yeah. I'll let you read, i hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

-Chapter Two (The Play)-

"No!" Alice said stubbornly on the phone. "Edward you know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Alice," Edward reasoned. "You just annoy her sometimes."

Alice giggled at that and Edward chuckled.

"Please, just do this one for me. I just really can't get out of the meeting and I already booked the ticket. They don't offer refund and it's bloody expensive to go to waste," Edward explained and begged.

"What's the play?" Alice asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," Edward answered.

Alice was never a fan of the story Romeo and Juliet. No offence to others, but she's not the type to believe in love at first sight. She thought it's ridiculous to love someone you just saw and technically a stranger. But she does believe that when you love someone, you would be able to go above and beyond to fight for it if need be, because she believes that love was/is worth it, although she haven't felt that love so strong before; or so she thought.

"Eww, Edward-"

"Please Alice. I don't ask for much from you," Edward pleaded.

Alice sighed. It was true, Edward hardly asked for anything and it was not like it was that big. All she has to do is accompany Bella –who hates her guts- to watch a play about the all time favourite love story. And also, even though she's not Bella's favourite person in the world, Alice didn't want her to miss out on this play; she somehow knew that it was Bella's favourite.

"What time does it start?"

"Great!" Edward exclaimed. "It starts in half an hour or so, you better be ready, because someone will pick you girls up."

"Edward! Half an hour? I need more than that to prepare-"

Alice was cut of by the beep of the dial tone. She couldn't believe that her brother asked a favour from her and then just cut the line on her. But before she could dwell on it, Alice decided to just prepare herself as fast as she could for the said play that she was sure will bore her to death.

* * *

Bella was on the lounge waiting for Alice. Edward informed her 15minutes ago that he won't be able to make it and that Alice was willing, and would be going with her to watch the play. Bella was about ready to just call it off, but Edward reminded her how much the ticket was and that it would be the play's last night and so Bella reluctantly agreed and now waiting for her least favourite Cullen.

"How do I look?" Alice asked in her singsong voice, bouncing from the last step on the stairway, twirling for Bella to see.

Bella gave Alice a once over look and although she will never admit it, the spiky haired Cullen looks absolutely stunning as always.

"Hurry! We're late," Bella said instead standing and heading towards the door.

Alice rolled her eyes and followed the grumpy Bella towards the door, all the while admiring how Bella managed to turn the simple evening gown to look stunningly gorgeous. But, secretly Alice also thought that it was just probably Bella; as simple as she is, she still is breath taking.

The ride to the theatre was uneventful to say the least. Alice kept making small conversation to engage Bella only to fail time and again. It was then Alice concluded and she could only get more than one word from Bella when she was annoying the said woman. Giving up trying and not really wanting to ruin Bella's night, Alice decided to just watch the scenery outside the car window until they get to their destination.

Oblivious to Alice, Bella then stared at her; studied Alice even. Bella gazed at Alice's spiky hair that seemed to be pointing in every direction, looking very soft and the grace that envelops the whole of Alice's body. Even in high school, Alice always held confidence and grace whilst Bella was the complete opposite.

Realising that she had been staring at Alice, Bella immediately averted her eyes onto the opposite direction, cursing whoever was responsible for Edward's prolonged meeting.

Soon, Bella and Alice arrived in the theatre and were seated to their appointed seat in the balcony. It didn't take at least 5 minutes before Alice started moving from her seat, looking down to people starting to fill up the whole theatre and then around the people with them in the balcony seats.

"Will you seat still?" Bella hissed quietly.

Alice turned to Bella and complied quietly.

"What time is the play going to start?" Alice asked in whisper.

"10 minutes," came Bella's short reply.

Alice nodded.

-30 minutes later-

Alice was trying to concentrate on the play. She was being quiet and still, not wanting to disturbed the very engrossed Bella; and then she remembered,

"Hey, Bella…" she leaned and whispered again.

Bella visibly sighed and thought was there any way for Alice to stay still in one place and keep quiet.

"What?" she asked a little impatiently, drawing her eyes from the leaflet she was reading to face Alice.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Alice asked.

Bella frowned.

"We didn't have time to eat dinner remember? Because 'you' took your time!"

"Yeah, well sorry," Alice said not failing to notice Bella's hostility but decided to ignore and stood up.

Bella looks up to the standing Alice, about to ask where the girl was going but decided not to. If she wants to wonder off, it's up to her and she won't question was in Bella's thought.

-15 minutes later-

The play started 15 minutes ago and Alice still hasn't returned yet. Bella is worried but decided to focus on the play.

Soon, Bella felt someone taking the seat next to her and she reluctantly turned, only to see Alice placing a plate of small cut sandwiches on the little tea table in front of them and glasses of wine.

"Sorry, I didn't see any waiter straight away," Alice explained.

Bella watched Alice took a piece of the small sandwiches with the serviette and hands it to her.

"Here," Alice offered.

Bella looks at the food being offered to her and then to Alice. Edward never had once done such a thing to her. Whenever they watched a play Edward was as into it as she, but then even when Edward wasn't really interested, there was no way to disturb him when he's trying to focus or at least understand what has been going on; even if she ask Edward to get her something to drink while the play was on paused for the next scene.

Bella took the food and managed to give Alice a smile. Alice beamed at her in return.

"I didn't know what you prefer so just take whatever you like," Alice said referring to the glass of white and red wine, as she took her piece of sandwich.

Bella quietly ate hers, while observing Alice on her peripheral vision eating her own and watching the play with little interest. She knew that the play was boring Alice to death but she also noticed how Alice seemed to reprimand herself from moving or do anything that might distract her; she noticed how Alice tried her hardest to follow the play and that made Bella smile secretly.

"Bella," Alice whispered again.

This time, Bella just turned to Alice quietly.

"I'm thirsty, which do you prefer?" Alice asked when she noticed Bella hasn't picked which wine she wants.

Bella frowned at the question but answered anyway.

"Red."

"Really? Me too," Alice said and smiled before taking the white wine and sipped on it. Secretly, Alice would never let anyone have the red wine, but since Bella likes it as well, she lets Bella have it.

An hour and half on the play and Alice lost count on how many times she silently and secretly yawned. She was bored to death but refrained herself from doing anything, not wanting to piss Bella off who seemed to be enjoying the play very much.

Soon, nearing the end of the play, Alice couldn't be any happier but her joy was cut short when she noticed Bella in tears. She looked at the said woman and then towards the play and back again. She noticed how Bella's hand seemed to be wondering around looking for something, maybe to wipe her tears. Alice although wanted so bad to giggle, instead handed her hankie to Bella.

Bella turned to Alice in surprise and although she was embarrassed to have seen by Alice crying over a play, she accepted the hankie anyway.

"Thank you," she said.

Alice just smiled.

Bella gently wiped her tears with Alice's hankie and noticed how good it smelt and how soft the material was on her skin. At the very back of her head, Bella thought that the piece of cloth in her hand was just all Alice like; simply just Alice.

* * *

The play finished and Alice and Bella were back in the car. Alice remained quiet. So far their evening had been less in arguments and Alice was determined to let it stay that way, so she decided to be quiet.

Bella notices Alice's behaviour and although Alice's bubbly, talkative attitude annoys her sometimes, she could never deny that at time like this, when Alice is quiet, she misses the said characteristic of the girl; but she will never for the life of her admit it nor mention it to anyone as well.

"I'll wash your hankie first before I'll return it to you," Bella broke the silence and immediately wanted to smack herself in the head for her lame attempt of a conversation.

Alice turned to Bella and smiled her infamous Alice smile.

"Keep it," she said. "So you'll have something to remember me by."

Bella frowned and a sudden sadness made its way inside her. _Is Alice moving? Is she going away again? She just came back from France,_ was immediately in Bella's thought.

"Are you… are you going away again?" Bella asked meekly.

She was never comfortable now when Alice was around; also reason why she never wants her around 'but' whenever Alice is 'not' around, Bella misses the said girl secretly; so secretly, that she herself was never aware that she was missing Alice.

Alice noticed the change in Bella's tone and the glint of sadness that crossed Bella's eyes. Alice didn't know how to react on this, she didn't even know why she said what she said but since there was no way of taking it back now and deciding that her eyes were just seeing things in Bella's eyes that wasn't really there, Alice decided play it _'cool_' again.

"No," she said. Swallowing the lump in her throat she added, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else without that scowl in the morning you always have," she teased.

Bella gritted her jaw, just when she thought that Alice has changed. Sighing, Bella turned away from Alice and remained quiet for the rest of the ride, regretting ever breaking the silence earlier.

Alice bowed her head and bit her lower lip, still looking at the back of Bella's head. She doesn't know why she always has to ruin her chance of being on Bella's good side but she always does, whether be it consciously or unconsciously. She just seemed to always say the wrong thing at the wrong time and when she tried to amend it, it always ends up worst.

Sighing, Alice turned to the other side and again watched the scenery outside the window -so much for the less in argument/peaceful night.

* * *

**So, Bella's not comfortable with Alice around and yet she doesn't want her to go either? Bella's confusing huh? And what's with Alice's words and action? Sweet and caring one minute and then... Stay tune... (Also a hint, try to remember the reference of Romeo and Juliet, it might have a connection some time in the future chapter) :D**

**Let me know what you think. Cheers!**


	4. Friday Night Movie

**Hello! Here's an update for this story. Sorry been very busy lately. Like always, I don't own Twiling, Stephanie M. does. Also, I'm sorry for the type errors in this chapter and i hope you guys are still enjoying this.**

**Btw just a note, this chapter is more like a filler. It kind of connects witht the previous one and also somehow bridge the next chapter... **

**Note: it's in italic because the chapter happens in the earlier timeline, when they were still in . Just note that when it's italic it's either in the past or the character's thoughts. In here since everything is in italic, the character's thoughts are in bold letters.**

**I'll stop with my . now and let you guys read.!**

_

* * *

_

Alice, Bella and Edward were in Bella's room on a Friday night, studying for the exam they would have on the following week. Edward was on Bella's study table, while Alice and Bella were on Bella's bed; Bella seating and leaning against the headboard, book and highlighter in hand while Alice was lying on her back, book over her face.

_Alice doesn't normally hang out with Edward and Bella, she didn't want to feel like a third wheel at the obvious blossoming friendship of the two; but, every now and then, she tries to hang with them –she really wants to be friends with Bella; she feels drawn to the simplicity and uniqueness of the girl. _

_Alice had been flipping through the pages of her book, she didn't find it appealing to be studying at the first day of the weekend; she didn't want to read nor study anymore. She just had 5 days of school! It's the Friday night for heaven's sake. Sighing, Alice put her book down and sat up. _

"_That's it! I'm bored," she declared._

_Bella turned to Alice; she doesn't look bored at all with that smile on her little pretty face. Alice doesn't usually hang around with her and Edward but, when she does, it was always fun and spontaneous, not that she's bored with Edward's company –Edward is a good company to keep to- but, with Edward everything has to be planned._

"_Can we do something else? Or go somewhere else?" Alice asked looking between Bella and Edward and back again._

_Bella looks at Alice 3 seconds longer than she intended to and then to Edward._

"_I don't mind," she said, putting her book down as well._

_Alice clasped her hands in an excited manner as if Edward already said yes. Bella giggled at that. She swears Alice is like more of an excited kid, than a normal teenager._

"_Great!" Alice exclaimed. "Let's go see a movie or something," she suggested,_

_Edward looks unsure. They have an exam to study to, was in his thought._

"_C'mon Eddie, it's weekend anyway and you'll have plenty of time to prepare," Alice persuades her brother._

_Edward still looks unsure. Alice frowned and turned to Bella, pouting. Bella's heart melted at the sight. How can Edward not say yes to that adorable face of her sister? Bella turned to Edward._

"_Please," she said._

_Alice beamed at Bella and looks expectantly at her brother. He would give in now, she thought._

_Edward sighed. Who would be able to say no from the combined force of his best friend –who he secretly adores- and his very persuasive sister?_

"_Fine," he said defeated. "Let's go."_

_Bella smiled and Alice squealed, abruptly hugging Bella in an excited manner. Edward watched his two favourite girls, smiling and shaking his head. He can only imagine what it would be like if Alice hangs with them more. The girl has Bella wrap in her little dainty fingers._

_

* * *

_

_30 minuted later…_

_The trio found themselves standing outside the Cinema house, deciding on what movie to watch._

"_So, what are we watching?" Alice asked, her eyes scanning the session times._

_Edward shrugged._

"_We can watch The Ring," Edward suggested seeing all the other movies were chick flicks; he'd rather watch a sad excuse of a horror re-make movie than chick flicks._

"_Ewww," was Alice's response in true Alice way –scrunch up nose and disgusted face._

_Bella chuckled lightly that took Alice's attention from Edward's lame suggestion._

"_What do you want to watch Bella?" she asked._

"_I don't mind watching The Ring," Bella said._

"_Ok, you have got to stop doing that," Alice told Bella. "I asked 'you' what you want to watch 'not' Edward," she added winking at Bella to let the girl know that she's not upset or anything._

"_A walk to remember?" Bella offered. She will never admit it but she is a hopeless romantic._

_Edward frowned a little at the choice of movie. He would never have taken Bella as someone to watch a movie like 'A walk to remember', he though it's more of an Alice type of movie. But then he smiled inwardly knowing that Alice had seen it a week ago and wasn't really impressed, stating that the book was better. Surely, her sister won't watch it again._

"_Ok, let's go see it," Alice said lining up the ticket booth without second thought._

'_**Wait. What?'**__Edward then walked towards Alice._

"_You've seen it last week," Edward revealed._

"_So?" Alice asked nonchalantly._

"_So?" Edward repeated, "You said it wasn't good and the book was better."_

"_Oh. Uhm…" Bella stuttered at the background, "we can watch some-"_

_Alice held up her hand interrupting Bella and smiled sweetly at the girl._

"_We're watching A Walk to Remember," she stated firmly and then turned to her brother again. "I said the book was better but, I didn't say I mind watching it again. Besides it's two against one, so we win," Alice added cheekily._

"_But…"_

"_Bella wants to watch it," Alice said interrupting Edward. __**'Why is he opposing this? I thought he likes Bella? Just go with what Bella wants if you want to get to know her better and do what would make her happy,'**__Alice silently thought. Edward has a lot to learn about girls._

_Bella smiled at what Alice said. She really appreciate Alice willingly wants to watch the move –she had seen before- again, just because Bella wants to watch it; although Bella didn't really mind watching something else, even The Ring for that matter - but having said that, Bella also appreciates Edward agreeing to watch the movie because of her._

_

* * *

_

_An Hour Later…_

_Edward, Bella and Alice were in the cinema watching the movie of Bella's choice. Bella was intently watching the screen; Alice was next to Bella, seating quietly, imagining what they could do after the movie and from time to time paying attention to the movie. Edward was seating on the other side of Bella, trying to concentrate on the movie but failing miserably, unable to suppress his yawn every now and then._

_In the middle of the movie, Bella felt her throat dry but ignored it. She didn't want to miss out on any scene. Another 15 minutes later and she found herself coughing a little, her hand unconsciously out of habit, went to reach for the drink they never bought. Alice noticed the movement of Bella's hand and looks at the said girl. Edward noticed too and leaned in to Bella's ear._

"_Are you ok?" he whispered._

_Bella turned to Edward, nodded and smiled, before turning her attention on screen again. Edward nodded too and did the same –trying to concentrate on the movie. Alice quietly stood up and excused herself._

_At least 5 minutes later and Alice returned with 3 cans of soft drink in hands._

"_Here," she whispered to Bella, handing her the can of drink but not before opening it first._

_Bella smiled gratefully at Alice._

"_Thank you," she whispered._

_Alice shrugged and handed Edward one as well, before taking her seat. She smiled silently when Bella shamelessly took a long drink from her can. __**'Someone's really thirsty,'**__ she thought, before taking a sip from her own drink._

_After soothing her thirst, Bella discreetly looks at the spiky haired girl next to her, wondering if she was that obviously thirsty that Alice was able to notice or was it just a coincidence. But, if she was that obvious, how come Edward didn't? Bella may have been new to the rules of liking someone but, even she wasn't that oblivious to the fact that Edward –her guy best friend in Forks- was/is interested in her. Surely, Edward would've bought her drink if he noticed. Right? Shrugging silently and smiling to herself, shaking her head out of the many thoughts in her head, Bella leaned in to Alice's side._

"_Thank you again for the drink," she whispered._

_Alice faced Bella and smiled back at the girl, her eyes getting caught in Bella's chocolate brown orbs._

"_Anytime," she managed to utter, lost in Bella's eyes._

_Bella's breath was caught in her throat when Alice turned to her; and when her brown meets the blue pools of Alice Cullen's eyes… Bella felt very expose; like Alice had just seen through her eyes and to her soul._

_The two remained gazing at each other, letting themselves be lost in the depths of each other window to the soul, until someone bumped behind Bella's chair and mumbled an apology were the two able to look away and broke the trance they were just in to._

_Bella's heart was beating hard while she focused her attention back to the movie._

_Alice on the other hand closed her eyes, breathing deeply in and out as discreet as she could._

'_**Something's wrong and it has to stop.'**_

**

* * *

**

So... Who really fell in love with who?

Anyways, please let me know what you guys think. Should I continue on or stop? Thank you for reading!


	5. Sharing A Part Of You

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for all the reviews and comments. It really helps with the writting. I'm glad that you guys find the story interesting and is worth reading. Like always, Twilight is not mine... sadly. **

**In this Chapter, we'll see a little bit or more (depends on how you look at it) about Alice's feelings. **

**Sorry for the typo and without further delay, ill let you guys read! Cheers**

* * *

Alice just finished all her morning routines and was skipping her way down the stairs when she heard Edward and Bella's voice. It was Saturday morning and yet instead of hearing the couple laugh and talk as usual, she could hear them… sort of softly arguing?

"Edward I'm not even asking you to come with me," Bella pointed out.

"I know-"

"I just want you to at least drive me there since my car inconveniently decided to not run today," she continued.

"I know. I know," Edward replied running his hand on his hair. "And I would it's just that… there's an incident in the factory and I really need to check it out," he reasoned.

"Just drop me off, it wouldn't take long," Bella suggested.

"It's out of way Bells," Edward said almost a whisper.

He knew he should drop Bella off and he would do just that, but if he does, he will be even later than he already is and he has to check and hopefully fix the problem in the factory.

Alice who had been in her spot for at least 3minutes now has her eyes go back and forth between Bella and Edward, a frown in her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Good morning love birds!" Alice greeted, deciding that it was time to let the couple know of her presence.

Both Edward and Bella turned.

"It's afternoon," Edward corrected, smiling at his cheerful sister.

Alice checked her watch; it reads 12.30pm and then giggled.

"So it seems," she said smiling. "So, what are we arguing about?"

"None of your business," Bella sourly replied, taking off her jacket. She figured there would be no way for her to get to that auction in time even if she catches the cab.

Edward sighed.

"Bells, please… I just…" Edward looks helplessly at his clueless sister.

"Just go Edward," Bella dismissed. "They're waiting for you."

"What's going on?" Alice asked again, confused.

"I had to go check something at the linen factory," Edward answered. "They stuffed up something and we have an urgent delivery in 3 days," he explained further.

Alice nodded. She could offer to go check it out herself, but knowing her brother, it would just be a fruitless attempt to help. Edward always wants to fix things up himself and prove that Carlisle made the right decision entrusting him the corporations.

"Where do you want to go Bella?" she asked Bella casually, ignoring the obvious hostility from the said woman.

"Nowhere," Bella deadpans.

Edward smiled at the idea in his head and he knew Alice would pick it up straight away.

"She wants to go to this guitar auction," Edward started explaining. "Something's wrong with her car –it wouldn't start. Anyway, I would drop her off but something cam up at the factory like I said earlier."

Alice nodded.

"I'll come with you," she offered with excitement in the pixie like girl's voice. "I don't have any plans today and I don't mind ogling over some guitars."

"Don't bother," Bella declined. She's suddenly not in the mood to go.

Alice frowned, sighed and then walks towards Bella. She looked at the said woman seriously, not saying a word. Bella noticed and raised an eyebrow at the tiny Cullen.

"What?" she asked.

"We've known each other for ages," Alice stated. "You know I don't take no for an answer," she said smirking and in one swift move took Bella by the wrist and pulled the reluctant woman out of the house and towards her yellow sports car.

Alice stopped beside the car and on the passenger side, opening the door for Bella.

"Please get in the car Madam," she said.

"I said don't bother and don't worry about it," Bella said stubbornly and firmly, ready to walk back inside the house but Alice was quick to step in front of her.

"I'm not worrying," Alice said nonchalantly. "I want to check out this auction and I want you to accompany me."

Bella opened her mouth to protest but Alice beat her to it.

"And don't say you can't because your busy or whatever because, we both know that you do want to go to this auction," Alice said firmly.

Edward watched his sister work her magic with his girlfriend -soon to hopefully be fiancé. Alice was never the force to be reckoned with.

Bella pursed her lips tightly, slightly glaring at the pixie like woman in front of her.

"Now please… get in the car so we can go or we'll be late," Alice asked again, this time smiling her infamous Alice smile. She knows it probably doesn't work with Bella but she's hoping it would.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned around to get inside Alice's car. _'Who could ever resist that smile?'_ Bella was secretly excited at going to the auction; she just didn't want to spend more time with Alice like before… like the other night as well at the play. She didn't want to go back to 'that' situation again.

Alice closed the passenger's door, smiling and almost bouncing with each step and waved goodbye to her brother.

"See you later Eddie," she said before climbing inside her car.

Inside the car, Alice turned to Bella still smiling at the woman.

"Let's go," she said before driving off.

Bella quietly turned her head towards the window and smiled secretly. She long time ago concluded no one could ever stand against Alice's charm –not her before and not her now.

* * *

**-15 minutes later-**

"So, where is this auction at exactly?" Alice asked.

Bella had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling.

"You wanted to go to this auction and yet you don't know where it's at," Bella answered instead.

Alice shrugged.

"True," she said. "But that was why I asked for you company, because I know you'd know."

Alice glanced on Bella's side as Bella turned to Alice. Alice then winked at Bella and was sure she saw the corner of Bella's lips twitch upward.

"Drop the act Bella," she said. "Just smile as we know you excited about this auction," she boldly teased.

Bella continued to look at Alice and waited for the woman to turn her head forward again and onto the road. Once Alice did, Bella smiled and then looks away. Alice saw the smile on her peripheral view and smiled to herself as well.

"The auction is at Word 'N' Music," Bella said.

Alice nodded knowing where the place is at.

* * *

**-1 and half hour later-**

Bella and Alice were walking around the place. Bella was mesmerised by the guitars on display and the vintage ones that would be up for auction soon. Alice on the other hand entertained herself by watching the spark in Bella's eyes every time she sees an old guitar. Like Bella, Alice is also into music and instrument but not the one for guitars. She and Edward had always been fascinated with pianos and so that had been their forte –and also singing for Alice.

"See anything you like?" Alice asked, noticing how Bella would always give always give a particular guitar a second look.

Bella shrugged. A week before, she already prepared and calculated her money. She saw this old guitar that look exactly like the one her mum used to use to teach her how to play when she was younger -that certain guitar held a place in her heart especially now that her mum is no longer around- and she planned on bidding on it. She just hopes that the money she set for this day would be enough.

"Ok," Alice said and continued on following Bella around in silence.

**-45minutes later-**

Alice and Bella were seated on the designated seats for both bidders and watchers. The auction was about to start when Alice excused herself.

"I'm not thirsty or hungry, Alice," Bella blurted out without thinking. She blushes right after.

Bella was nervous as she hasn't done the whole action and bidding thing before; she was never the one for shopping for anything, let alone bidding and knowing Alice and even though she does appreciates Alice's thoughtfulness, she would rather have Alice by her side when the action starts and though she didn't want it to be obvious, her action was more of an instinct, that she wasn't able to stop before happening.

Alice smiled… more of smirked at Bella.

"I know Bella," she said. "I just need to go to the ladies before it starts. I'll be back soon."

Bella's cheek turned in 3 shades of red, more embarrassed by her sudden outburst that she didn't know where cam from; she nodded to Alice quietly. Alice smiled and left.

After a while, just when the auction was about to start Alice came back seating next to Bella again. Bella turned to look at the smiling Alice and then back to the auctioneer. She couldn't look Alice in the eyes, still embarrassed at her sudden outburst earlier.

Soon enough the auction started and the two for the past hour and half had been just watchers. Both were entertained at the eagerness of bidders especially of those collector's items. Bella secretly fretted as she witnessed how high the prices could go. Alice on her part was just surprised at how entertaining the whole thing was, considering she's not participating at all.

"Next up for bid is the 1980 fender Stratocaster. 30-year-old guitar, black on black look," the auctioneer paused and the other guy showed the said guitar. "You can see that the maple neck and fingerboard are in good contrast…."

Alice noticed the guitar to be the one that Bella was eyeing earlier. Bella perked up and held on to her number.

"Price starts at $3,520.00," the auctioneer said.

Bella put her number up. Alice kept her eyes on the woman next to her. Another bidder bid higher and then another.

Soon the auction for the said guitar was full on. And after a while;

"$7,500.00," the auctioneer announced. "Anyway wish to go higher?"

Bella put her card up again.

"$8,000.00," she bid.

Alice eyes wend wide. She didn't know Bella to be a big spender. But she could also see the passion in the brunette's eyes and somehow she knew that the guitar somehow means more to Bella.

Bella sighed and sat down again heavily. $8,000.00 was as far as she could go and someone beat her to it. Alice frowned at the crestfallen face of the woman beside her. Bella's face was full of excitement and eagerness earlier and now… it's the complete opposite.

Alice eyed someone in the corner and nod once. The bidding went on but Bella paid no attention to it anymore.

"Hey," Alice said softly. "It's ok. We can bid on another one."

Bella shook her head. She didn't want the other guitar. She wanted that one. No would understand and she would not explain it either. She just lost the same kind of guitar –twice now.

"SOLD for $10,000.00!" the auctioneer declared.

Bella sighed heavily. Alice looked at someone, frowned and sighed too, secretly.

"Let's go home," Bella said.

"But the auctions not finish yet."

"You can stay if you want," Bella said and then stood up to walk away.

She doesn't care if Alice was the one that drove them there, she could walk home if she needs to or catch the taxi. She just wants to go home now.

Alice watched Bella took a few step and then caught up to her. Alice walked beside Bella quietly, looking at the woman now and again.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Bella turned and frowned at Alice.

"You did nothing wrong," she said quietly. "Don't worry about it."

Alice nodded. She was aware that she didn't do anything wrong. She was sorry because she failed to give Bella an enjoyable day; that she failed to get her what she wanted and because she failed to make the brunette feel better.

* * *

Alice was driving herself and Bella Home. She kept glancing at the quiet woman on her passenger seat now and again; more than anything and any time, she wished she knew that to say or do; for one, she couldn't stand uncomfortable silence really and second, the look of disappointment on Bella's face. She had seen it before, long time ago and it just broke her heart to witness. It was doing the same to her now –even though her heart was never been whole since then.

"Bella-"

"I'm fine Alice," Bella cuts in.

"Ok," Alice said. "But… uhm… do you mind if we talk?" she asked tentatively. She can't stand the silence and hopefully if they talk, she could hopefully tackle a subject that could cheer Bella up.

Bella turned to Alice. Alice glanced at Bella and smiled innocently at her. Bella couldn't stop the small smile that crossed her lips and there she gave in and shook her head. She admitted it before and she'll admit it again –to herself anyway- she was never strong enough to resist Alice Cullen's charm.

Alice giggled seeing Bella's smile.

"That's more like it," she said.

Bella shook her head again, now smiling fully. She somehow feels a little better.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Alice frowned for a moment. She has this question in her head since she found out what Bella and her brother was arguing about.

"Earlier, Edward said that he was going to drop you off. I mean, even before he found out about the factory."

"Where and what is the question in there?" Bella asked.

Alice giggled again.

"How come he's not coming with you?" she clarified.

Bella shrugged.

"It was kind of a silent agreement between us. He won't bug me to come with him to whatever gatherings or occasions that doesn't interest me and I would do the same for him," Bella explained.

Alice once again frowned and then glanced at Bella's side.

"What?" Bella asked, catching on Alice's look.

Alice shook her head. So far, Bella had been somewhat friendly to her, and trusting herself, she didn't want to say anything that would get Bella upset again.

"Nothing," she said and focussed on driving.

"No. really, what?" Bella insists and curious. "That look and that 'nothing' is not nothing at all," she stated knowingly.

Alice sighed.

"I'm not the one to talk," Alice replied.

"At least explain?" Bella tried again, giving Alice her hopeful look.

Alice saw and rolled her eyes and smiled again. She invented that look and now Bella's using it against her.

"I know I'm not good with relationships or feelings or anything that has to do with those," Alice started. "But, I kind of always thought that if people love each other… they would want to share," Alice explained a little unsure, all the while glancing at Bella.

Bella remained quiet, ready to listen for Alice to continue.

"I mean, if something interest you and you feel passionate about, then shouldn't Edward want to know what it was like or how that particular… something interests you? Because, somehow… whatever it is or it was, it kind of… a part of you and vice versa," Alice tried to explain further.

"Wouldn't it be like, tolerating it?" Bella asked.

"Uhm… no," Alice answered carefully, thinking of the best way to explain herself or her point for that matter.

"It's not tolerating; it'll be like sharing a part of yourself with him and even though it's not what he particularly enjoys, at least he'd know 'that' part of you and he could somehow, just by willingly know it and experience it with you, he'd be part of it too. Because you're sharing and…" Alice paused, "and I think if people love each other, it would never be on the line of 'tolerating'."

Bella was still quiet, staring/gazing at Alice as the said woman explains.

"It wouldn't be tolerating one another," Alice continued hoping that she's saying the right words so to not offend Bella. "It would more likely to be, willingness to be a part of something that your love ones loves and enjoys."

Alice then glanced at Bella after.

"I'm not making any sense," Alice stated after seeing the puzzled or thoughtful look on Bella's beautiful face.

"I'm sorry. I'm really not good with this," she said.

Bella still didn't utter a word and just kept her eyes on Alice. She has what Alice said swimming in her head. Alice kept glancing at Bella as the girl remained gazing at her as if she just suddenly grew another head.

"Bella," Alice tried to get Bella's attention.

Bella was still quiet.

"Bella!" She tried again and this time she quickly poked Bella's soft cheek.

The action did it. Bella blinked a couple of times and then turned 3 shades of red. She kind of knew that she was staring at Alice like a lunatic and although it was more of because she was thinking of what the said girl said, it was partly because she was drawn by Alice's beauty. Alice still was the most beautiful woman Bella had seen in her life.

"Are you ok? Did I offend you? I'm really sorry," Alice said glancing at Bella now and then.

"It's fine," Bella assured the pixie, looking away from the pixie driver, she said "I kind of get it."

Alice nodded and breathed a relief. The silence then returned and Alice couldn't place it if it was a comfortable silence or an uncomfortable one. Bella's head was turned on the widow, watching everything that passes them and Alice doesn't know if she somehow ended up offending the woman despite of what Bella said.

Oblivious to Alice, Bella has only one single lingering thought in her mind. She wasn't upset but rather… thoughtful of what Alice just said.

* * *

Bella and Alice arrived back at the house that Edward and Bella was/is sharing. Alice locked her car while Bella headed to the front door. She just managed to get one step inside when something caught her eyes, making her stop from moving or stepping further inside.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked just behind Bella when she noticed Bella's reaction.

Alice looked at Bella and then at what the said girl was looking at and there she saw it. The guitar that Bella was bidding on was right there in the arms of her brother Edward.

"Surprise!" Edward exclaimed happily, hoping that he managed to make it up to Bella.

Alice felt a twinge inside her and then turned to Bella; there she witnessed the huge smile on the woman's face that definitely reached her eyes and then watched the said girl run to her brother's arms, locking him in a very tight embrace.

Edward had managed to make Bella feel better, Alice reminded herself. She didn't want to feel that twinge in her heart.

"Oh my… thank you so much!" Bella exclaimed after releasing her long time boyfriend from her bear of a hug and then kisses Edward all over his face in excitement and happiness.

Edward just let Bella, loving the feeling of making the love of his life happy. He's sure that now, he already made up for not being able to drop her off to the auction.

Alice watched the happy couple, feeling the strings in her heart being pulled making it ache just that tad bit more. It had been ages since the last time she felt it and through the years of being away she thought it had been gone with time. She didn't realise how wrong she was until now. She didn't want to feel it; she didn't want to be unhappy while she could see the happiness in both Edward and Bella's face but somehow… no matter how much she denies it, she was/is in fact unhappy.

Edward noticed his sister and smiled at her. Alice nods her head once, mastering up a smile back to Edward before making her way upstairs. She didn't want to be rude nor interrupt the moment; and more to save herself from breaking inside –if she had ever been whole.

* * *

Later that day, at dinner, Alice failed to join the couple. Bella noticed how, ever since they came back she hadn't seen Alice leave her room. The pixie woman never stayed in her room for long –even if she's just reading a magazine, she always does it in the lounge room. The brunette the got worried, thinking Alice must've felt too tired or sick and so she prepared a meal on a tray to take to Alice's bedroom. Edward didn't say anything. He was just glad that Bella and Alice were starting to get along again –or at least getting there.

* * *

Alice was outside her room in her balcony looking up at the starry peaceful night sky, -it used to always make her feel better and she was hoping it could do the same for her tonight-, when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Hey," she answered.

"_I'm sorry we didn't win it," _the guy on the other line apologised.

"It's fine…"

"_I was going to bid more but I got distracted. My wife called and…"_

"It was ok, Joseph," Alice interrupts. "She got what she wanted," she said.

"_How?"_

"The other bidder was my brother's… sort of representative. So in the end she got what she wanted," Alice explained. "That's what matters and anyway, that was the whole purpose of you bidding."

Unknown to Alice, Bella had been in her room and was standing just in the door to her balcony catching on her explanation.

"Alice."

Alice sharply turned behind her and found Bella standing there with a questioning look.

"I got to go, bye," she said quickly and hangs up.

"Bella I-"

"You were the other bidder?" Bella asked but sounded more of a statement.

Alice looks down before nodding. Bella wasn't supposed to know –especially since she didn't win it for her. But Alice guessed, she doesn't have much of a choice now but to admit and explain.

"Before the auction starts, I talked to this guy Joseph who I found out works in the shop and told him that if you stop bidding, he then should start to bid until he wins it," Alice explained not looking at Bella.

"So you didn't really go to the ladies," Bella said, walking in to the balcony and stopped beside Alice, leaning against the railing. Probably not the smartest of idea considering her clumsiness but she knew Alice would never let anything happened to her; she didn't let anything physically bad happened to her before, she was sure she wouldn't let anything happens to her now.

"Yeah," Alice admitted.

Bella looks up the night sky.

"You know I'm happy that I ended up having it," she said and then tilted her head to look ahead on the horizon.

"But I think I would've been ok even without it," she continued thoughtfully. "Edward is always about big surprises or… just something sort of extravagant gesture. But when I think about it now, if he had been there with me today, even just by looking at my passion with me… it would've been enough even without the guitar."

Alice looks at Bella while the said girl remained looking at the beautiful night landscape of the city lights –the view of she has on her balcony at night.

"You were right earlier," Bella said. "I would've loved to share it with Edward because as you said, it's not about just tolerating the other. It's about sharing a little piece of yourself with the one you love," Bella said as she turns and looks at Alice.

Alice gulped and swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes locks with Bella's brown orbs. She could swear that every time her eyes meet those brown orbs, she always gets lost in them and at the back of her mind; she somehow didn't want to be found.

But she knew all too well that she has to be found. She needs to be found because, then she only has herself to burden with the one thing that she keeps avoiding but, always ending up encountering somehow… one way or the other.

Bella kept her gaze at Alice's blue eyes. After years, she didn't really imagine a moment where she could stare at those warm blue pools of Alice's eyes freely again nor she could spend time with Alice without, 'not' being herself.

"Alice," she whispered.

Alice, then unfortunately or fortunately found herself again after getting lost in Bella's eyes and looks away breaking the eye contact reluctantly.

Alice knew that if she lets Bella continue, it would open a can of worms that she wasn't/isn't ready to reveal or explain and wouldn't be ready at all or wouldn't want to explain at all.

"It's late Bella," she said not looking at the woman. "I'm kind of want to rest now," Alice added, biting her lower lip and fighting back the tears that threatens to fall from her eyes.

Bella closed her eyes tightly and sighed secretly before walking away to Alice's balcony door and room. This is exactly why she never lets herself be herself anymore around Alice Cullen. It hurts way too much to let herself be herself and she couldn't handle the pain. She just about managed to handle the hurt before, she was sure she couldn't again now –yet she cursed because she was that vulnerable that no matter how much she tries she was still not strong enough when Alice Cullen is around.

* * *

**Who here agrees with what Alice said? And now... do you guys still have the same opinion on who fell for who?**

**Btw, how is the story going? Too slow? Too fast? Boring? Please let me know. And thank you again for reading.**

**Ps: i dont know much about guitars or how much an old guitar cost so, I'm sorry if i got the information wrong or if i went over-board. :P**


	6. Will Find You

**Hello! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. My only excuse is that i went on a holiday (didn't have any access to computer) and just got back on Monday but had to catch up on things. Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews. I know that the relationship of Bella and Alice is a bit slow, bit please keep in mind that the story covers the present and the past. What's happening and what happened. Please be patient with me.**

**Same drill, I don't own twilight or the character, just the plot. The chapter is in Italic because it happened in the past. My apology for the type errors. I don't have a beta and I didn't have time to read through it again (too excited to post). lolz.**

_

* * *

It had been weeks (at least 2) since Alice, Bella and Edward watched the movie. It had been weeks since Alice felt the strange thing in her heart when her eyes locked with Bella's. It was like everything and everyone in the room disappeared; that suddenly, it was just her and Bella. She was 'that' lost in Bella's brown eyes that her heart started beating frantically in her chest. Alice could actually almost sweat that if the person that walked behind Bella's chair didn't break her in daze kind of state under Bella's eyes, she probably would have had a heart failure –and that freaked her out._

_Alice since then avoided Bella discreetly. Whenever Edward invites her to hang out with them, she always decline and excused herself telling her brother that she has something to do or somewhere to go to. No one suspected. No one noticed the change in her, except Alice herself. Alice avoided her brother and Bella in hopes that what she felt would go away and somehow it did. But unfortunately for Alice it was replaced by something else. Alice missed spending time with Edward and Bella; and if being honest, she actually longed to spend time with Bella the most. She had managed to get rid of that weird feeling she felt that night in the cinema, but it was replaced by deep longing and… sadness with pain. Because, Alice even though avoided Bella, it didn't mean that she also forbid herself from looking at her from a far –and that was what made her sad; it pained her to see or watch Bella from a distance when she knows she could be closer. If only it didn't give her the scary indescribable feeling._

_

* * *

_

_Bella had also been beside herself lately. She didn't fail to notice how she hasn't seen Alice since that night in the cinema. She had asked Edward but Edward just told her that his sister had been busy that even 'he' couldn't get a hold of her –and that was saying something. The siblings always made sure to hang out with each other at least once a week. It was sort of a silent agreement._

_Bella secretly thought that Alice might be avoiding her but, she couldn't find or think of a reason as to why Alice would do such thing. Both of them doesn't hand around each other much, compared to the amount of time she does with Edward, but since that night, Alice was nowhere to be found and she missed the pixie like girl. She missed her bubbly-ness, her randomness… simply her._

"_Are you ok, Bella?"_

_Bella snapped out of her daze like state at Edward's question. They were in the cafeteria having lunch together… or more like Edward having lunch and Bella staring at her can of soft drink. The can was bare and if Alice had been there, she would've wrap something in it and would open it before giving it to Bella. But Alice wasn't there and both Edward and Bella had no clue of Alice's where about and Rosalie was no help either._

_Bella nodded in response to Edward._

"_Are you sure?" Edward asked again. He's not saying anything, but he could feel Bella's unusualness. He just hopes that it has nothing to do with him. He really liked Bella and given time, he was sure of pursuing the said girl._

"_I'm just not hungry," she said standing up. "I'll just go for a walk."_

_Edward was about to stand as well but before she could, Bella stopped him._

"_It's ok Edward. I want to be alone, if that's ok?"_

_Edward looks at Bella a moment longer before reluctantly nodding._

"_Thank you," Bella said and then walks off._

_

* * *

_

_It was lunch time and Alice found herself in the music room. For the last 10 days of school, she had been spending her lunch time in either the music room or in the football field. She was not particularly a 'loner' type of person and it was rare to see her alone, but at the moment, Alice found comfort in being by herself._

_Not in the music room, Alice was seated in front of the old grand piano her family donated. In the days that she spent seating in the empty football field, she had managed to compose a piece and now it was time to hear what the result be._

_Alice started running her dainty fingers along the keys and then started pressing keys accordingly to her notes, closing her eyes as she played her music. The tempo was soft and calming as it started, going stronger a little but still not losing the softness in its melody. Soon, Alice was lost in her own creation, blocking out anything and everything. Now, it was just her and her music._

_

* * *

_

_Bella was mindlessly wandering through the corridors alone. She doesn't know where exactly she was heading and she doesn't care either. She just wants to be along –if she can't have Alice Cullen's company._

_As Bella went on walking, her attention the was captured by a very melodious sound coming from the music room, not away from where she was at. Curiosity getting the better of her –or was it they hypnotic sound- Bella found herself making her way in the room. Quietly entering the premises, Bella was surprised to see the very person she was missing, producing or more like responsible for producing the sound that had sent some sort of calmness in her –Alice._

_Slowly and quietly, Bella closes her the door and leaned against it as she let herself freely watch the vision of serenity that is Alice Cullen in that moment. She gazed silently at the girl playing the piano. How her eyes were close in concentration or were it just deeply feeling her music, making it like the rhythm, the melody, the music and Alice herself was one. Bella had never heard anything so intensely soft and peaceful, same as she had never seen anyone so beautiful before; and to have both as one in the form of the raven-haired girl behind the piano… it was almost –if not- magical._

_Bella kept her gaze at Alice, watching the girl's every little move as the music went on from soft to intense and mix of both; the song can be interpreted as a mixture of confusing feelings and yet Bella couldn't stop herself from wondering how, through out the piece, it didn't lose the overall calm rhythm in the said song, even after having mix of soft and intense melody._

_Bella continued to listen. She didn't want to close her eyes. She didn't want to miss out on Alice's peaceful vision but the melody of the music was making it hard for her to keep her eyes open. Soon enough, Bella surrendered and let the lid of her eyes cover her vision but, to her gratefulness, instead of losing sight of the pixie like girl, she instead, could still see the beautiful and magical Alice Cullen playing the piano, creating wonders. Bella didn't question it, she knew that somehow, after being mesmerised by Alice, her brain gladly tattooed the peaceful sight of Alice in her mind that even with her eyes close and only her hearing sense working, she manages to still see the said beautiful Alice Cullen. And there, Bella let herself be swayed away by the Alice's music._

_

* * *

_

_Alice played her piece to its end and waited a moment before opening her eyes, bringing herself back to the music room. When Alice let her eyes adjust, she was surprised to see Bella against the door, opening also opening her eyes._

_Once again, blue and brown collided, creating the same intense feeling Alice felt the first time; and Bella once again felt expose, having had Alice's blue orbs see through her brown ones and straight to her soul. Both stayed just gazing at each other's eyes for a moment until Alice felt too overwhelmed and broke the connection by letting her fingers leaned onto the keys creating a meaningless sound._

_Bella blinked a couple of times and unconsciously mumbled an apology, feeling her cheeks turning red. Alice smiled her infamous Alice smile. Despite herself freaking out on the inside, feeling that weird sensation in her heart again, she was still happy to see Bella up close._

"_What are you doing here, Bella?" she asked, hoping to all that is holy to not let her voice betray her and reveal what she's really feeling inside –freaking out._

_Bella swallowed the lump in her throat; not saying a word for a while and being caught and drown in the vision of serenity that is Alice was not a good combination –she realised. She could bet now that she looks like a deer caught in the light or worst… an idiot._

"_I could ask the same thing to you," Bella countered. __**'Bella! You're lame!'**__ She told herself off._

_Alice smirked -always hiding in her ever-confident-façade._

"_You could," she said. "But I asked you first," she then moved and made room for Bella. Tapping the now available space for the said girl, Alice is internally berating herself for what she unconsciously did. As if the frantic beating of her heart is not enough, she just invited Bella to come closer to her. But then to be fair, the action was almost –if not- come naturally._

_Bella didn't even allow herself to think and instinctively act on it, walking and then seating next to the pixie girl in a close proximity. And with Bella seating right next to Alice with almost no room for distance, Alice then just couldn't stop regretting her action -her heart tripled its beat._

"_I heard something when I was walking by," Bella started, not able to tolerate the deafening silence. "I don't know, maybe it was curiosity but… anyway, I followed where it was coming from and found… you."_

_Alice nodded, staring at the ivory keys in front of her, not daring to look at the girl beside her._

"_Did you like what you heard?"_

_Bella quietly nodded even though Alice wasn't looking at her side. She knew Alice could make out her movement._

"_Did you… I mean… did you compose it?"_

_Alice didn't say anything nor move to indicate an answer. She didn't know whether to be proud of what she created or ashamed for it being all over the place –just like what she's feeling. Bella saw Alice's hesitation to answer her question._

"_Well, it was beautiful," she commented. "It was moving and as strong and intense some part of its melody, it never once loses its gentleness; the whole of it was just so… magical and sort of hypnotic to the ears."_

_The corner of Alice's lips twitched upward and –even with her brain against it- she turned to Bella and bravely looked at the said girl._

'_**So beautiful…'**__ she unconsciously thought._

"_Thank you," she whispered just enough for Bella to hear._

_Bella smiled._

"_I missed you," she blurted out before she could think of it. In turn, she felt the strong urge to smack her head for the word vomit, but letting it out gave her some sort of relief; like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulder._

"_I missed you too," Alice said softly, almost just a mumble._

_Her heart was racing and she was sure to have a heart failure, but at this point, she was too lost in the depth of Bella's brown orbs to care or to have enough consciousness to freak out. Instead, she let herself be lost in the brown orbs of Bella's eyes, and be drown with the overwhelming feeling. She'll just freak out later._

"_Why are you hiding?" Bella asked almost inaudible, but enough for Alice to hear. Bella as well, gaze at the calming blue eyes that are similar to Edward's and yet so different. Alice's were calm and soft and just… different. She won't admit it to anyone but she like Alice's better than Edward's or anyone else's for that matter._

_Alice bit down on her lower lip, hearing Bella's question. Why was she hiding? Because she's scared of the feeling that Bella could draw from her? How would she answer when she herself couldn't explain?_

_Bella again read through the uneasiness in Alice's eyes. She didn't like that look tainting Alice's blue pools and so Bella let it drop. If Alice is not ready to answer, she won't pry. She then just smiled and unconsciously took one of Alice's hands, relishing on its softness and marvelled at Alice's dainty fingers._

"_I just missed you," she explained. "And if you're planning on… hiding again… let me know so I could hide away with you."_

_The statement again earned a smile from Alice's lip. The smile was 'that' infectious; it made Bella's grew, finally reaching her eyes._

"_What if I'm hiding from you?" Alice half-teased as she reluctantly moved her eyes from Bella's to their joined hands._

_Bella didn't know how to take Alice's question. The girl seemed to be just teasing her but, what if she isn't?"_

"_Then I'll look for you," came Bella's honest reply._

_Alice now started playing with Bella's warm hand. It was soft and warm. It was comforting, just holding it._

"_How sure you are that you'll find me?" she asked absent-mindedly._

"_I was able to find today," Bella said. "I know I'll find you again."_

_Alice looks up again, meeting Bella's gaze._

"_How?"_

_Bella took a moment to answer. Today, she found Alice by accident –thanks to her music. But Bella doesn't believe in accident. She believes that there's a fine line between accident and fate. Earlier in the canteen, she couldn't get her mind to stop thinking about the girl she's holding hands with. It was the same as the other days that passed -15 days to be exact- but even then, she was able to at least focus on something else that doesn't concern or involve the missing Alice. But earlier, it was as if her heart was longing to see Alice; aching to find the pixie like girl and she found her. So Bella believes that it was her heart's desire to find Alice that brought her in the room. It was fate not accident, with the music as its tool._

"_By this," Bella answered placing Alice's hand against her rapidly beating heart. "My heart was able to find you today. It'll be able to find you again and it will never stop."_

_Alice felt Bella's heart beating as fast as her own. __**'Could it be that Bella feel it too? The weird feeling I've been having since that night at the cinema?'**_

_Without warning and with her other hand, Bella reached and place it against Alice's heart. She smiled as she felt the same rapid beating that matches hears._

"_I'm going to be completely honest with you," Bella stated, unable to reason out or find where she found her courage. If it was a normal day, she was sure would be turning tomato head now._

"_I connected with you the first time I saw you," Alice admitted before Bella could utter a word. She didn't mean for it to be known, but there was something in the moment. And Alice felt like it was –now or never- the right time to be open, even if not completely._

"_Reason why my heart will always find you," Bella finished 'their' sentence, having Alice voiced out her feelings and now knowing that they felt the same._

"_And mine would never be able to hide from you," Alice said._

_Bella smiled and so did Alice._

_Both didn't quite understand the feelings that emerge from within them, starting from that night. But both were contented to find comfort that they were not alone in that feeling. Bella was grateful to have found the pixie girl she was missing so much –setting aside the question of why 'that' much. Alice on the other hand was relieved. She was aware that she could still freak out, but the knowledge that Bella felt the same, somehow soothed her –for the lack of a better word- anxiety. She may not understand 'that' feeling for now, but she's not in a hurry to find out. Somehow, she knew finding out would complicate things more and so she was more than happy not to know… yet._

_

* * *

_

**So what do you guys think? Boring? Confusing? Please let me know. Thank you!**


	7. She Left, He Stayed

**A/N Twiling - not mine. Characters - not mine. Storyline - mine! Sorry for all the errors. I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Let me know if I should stop. Btw in this chapter, some questions will be answered but... maybe some question will arise. Who knows? I mean, you guys might figure everything out sooner or later. :D**

* * *

"Do you have any pleas of going back in care of you brother?" Rosalie asked. She and Alice had been old age friends and therefore none of them cared on how their question or words were going to be received by the other.

Alice shakes her head, watching her feet sway above the ground while seating in Rosalie's kitchen counters. Her friend is cooking dinner for them and Emmett (Rose's husband).

"And they're not looking for you?"

Alice shakes her head again, taking a bite on her apple and passing Rosalie the container she needed.

"Seriously Alice, you have got to think of another way in dealing with you problems," Rosalie commented. "Running away or hiding away from it doesn't really do anything or solve anything and we're established that time and again," she continued lecturing her raven-haired friend while putting the container in the oven. Tonight she decided on baked macaroni.

Alice remained quiet, still munching on her apple. Rosalie then turned to face her friend after setting the time in the oven.

"So?" she asked her hands on either side of her hips.

"What?" Alice asked innocently.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head.

"So, are you going back to them now and face the music?"

"Nope," Alice said, hopping down from the counter to move to Rosalie's back porch. Rosalie followed.

The two friends then sat themselves on the chair, facing the wide backyard that Rosalie worked on making it a garden. They stayed quiet for a while until Rosalie decided that it was time to talk again.

"You've been here for a week or so now and you still haven't told me what happened," she commented.

Alice shrugs. Nothing really happened anyway. It was just her. And although she had told Rose a wee bit about her dilemma, it was still not an easy topic for her to discuss. She was never a fan of discussing such subject, knowing that there would be no way that she could hold herself together while talking about it.

"I want to give Bella a break from my presence," she said faking a smirk. "You know how she hates me," she added.

Rosalie shakes her head. She still doesn't know the whole story but she got the gist of it but, still not enough for her to understand what happened. Bella and Alice were instant friends and then the universe turned and had Bella hating Alice and her very presence for that matter.

"About that; do you even know now why she suddenly hates you?"

Alice shakes her head again, no. And when she thinks about it 'now', she could honestly say that its better that way; Bella not liking her. It'll be easier for her. Now she even wonder why did she even try getting close to Bella again or at least get Bella to be her friend again.

Rosalie shrugs, willing to let that particular subject go, but not that one about Alice.

"Ok," she said. "Now you have to stop lying to me and tell me the truth or I'll kick your pretty ass out of my house," she said sternly but jokingly as well.

Alice turned to her blonde haired friend smiling and frowning.

"Stop looking at me like that," Rosalie warned seeing the way her friend looks at her from her peripheral view, before turning to actually meet Alice's eyes. "I've been your best friend since diaper years and I think that entitles me to know the truth about you odd behaviour that started way back in high school."

The crease in Alice's forehead deepened showing her growing confusion. Although deep insider, her heart knew better and it started beating faster than normal.

"Alice Cullen, you can't deny it forever. Something happened and it changed you; don't get me wrong though, you're still the bubbly. Hyper-active pixie like girl I've known but... something has change."

Alice listens carefully. She thought she was good at hiding her feelings, not letting it show. She should've known that Rose would see through it.

"You laugh a lot. You smile a lot like the way you always do," Rosalie stated thoughtfully, "but most of the time, the laugh was brief and you smile hardly reaches you eyes."

Rosalie frowned a little.

"Like something had snapped and you're suddenly lost… and sad."

Alice swallowed and turned away from her friend's gaze, looking at the yard. What Rosalie said had been the truth. There was that moment years ago when she decided to be lost and therefore disappeared. She had thought that it would be the best for the situation and for her and for all of them. But while the pain hid itself along the years, it didn't actually vanish and it only proved that her decision hadn't been the best.

Maybe… just maybe, now could be the right time to share her painful secret.

"I went away all those years ago because of my brother Edward and Bella," Alice admitted. "I thought the pain would go away if I stayed away and eventually disappear over time."

Alice paused and shakes her head, bowing down.

"I was a fool to believe that it did go away. I was a fool to believe that I'm strong enough to come back into their lives… in Bella's life."

Alice smiled sadly.

"I couldn't be more wrong. I wasn't…. I wasn't strong enough, but I came back. I came back because Edward asked me too. I came back for the same reason why I went away in the first place."

"What pains you, Alice?" Rosalie asked quietly, glad that her friend is finally opening up.

* * *

Edward watches his girlfriend preparing their table quietly. A week ago, thing had been find between his sister and Bella and then out of nowhere, Alice announced that she would be staying at Rose's place for indefinite period of time and then things had been different with Bella again. Edward knows he's missing something, but he could never get Bella to talk long enough for him to ask and his sister is never contactable.

"Have you and Alice had a fight?" Edward blurted out straight to the point.

Bella stopped what she was doing and took a moment before turning to Edward.

"Why did you ask?"

Edward eyes Bella and then shrugs. What other explanation could be there other than them fighting?

"You two seemed to be getting along again after the auction and then suddenly, Alice was off to Rosalie's and you getting all snappy and moody."

"I'm not snappy and moody!" Edward gave her a pointed look. She sighed. She hates going through this kind of motions every time Alice does what she always does –hide away.

"We didn't get into any fight," she said calmly. "You should get used to your sister's antics Edward; that's what she does," Bella paused. "She'll come and then… she'll go. She never sticks around;" _'long enough to talk about things or long enough to face the situation at hand. She always runs away, taking the easy way out,'_ Bella added in her head.

"Anyway, I'm meeting Jacob tomorrow," Bella informed her boyfriend before heading to her room. She's nod in the mood to eat anymore or to talk about Alice further.

Edward watched Bella's retreating form, not able to utter a word. That was actually the other thing he wanted to discuss. Bella had been distant since Alice went; something or a scenario that was familiar to him. He feels like it happened before and at the back of his head that he refused to grace light on –it did happen before.

* * *

Bella was in her room, seating on the edge of her bed. She felt bad for leaving Edward in the kitchen when he obviously wanted to talk. She was just not in the mood for a talk, especially it it'll include his sister.

Bella closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Even since Alice left, she feels frustrated that once again, she let Alice get to her. She told Edward earlier that he should be used to his sister's come and go habit but, even she herself never got use to it; she should've though. She should be affected but unfortunately for het, it does affect her.

Bella took another deep breath. It seems that it was the only thing she could do to have some release of her frustrations. She spent years building her wall against Alice. She spent years solidifying the damn wall so when Alice decides that its time to come back and mess her around, she would be ready. But the stupid wall cracked at the very sigh of Alice's infamous smile and it crashed completely leaving her bare to the pain at the moment her eyes drowned in the blue pools of Alice's eyes.

The brunette sighed at the thought of Alice's blue eyes. She is frustrated with herself for being a weakling against Alice. But she's more upset and angry with herself because, as much as she doesn't want to admit or acknowledge it, the crashing of her defence and the pain that she feels was all worth it in exchange of being able to be lost in the same eyes that gave her the feeling of contentment all those years ago.

"Damnit Alice! How can you still have the same effect on me?" Bella asked in her empty room.

* * *

The next day just like what she had told Edward, Bella went to see her cousin Jacob - who unsurprisingly she found in the usual place, his garage.

Jacob was busy playing with the parts of his bike when his eyes caught sight of the figure of his favourite cousin, Bella. A huge smile made its way on his lips as he run and gathered Bella in his arms for a bone crashing hug.

"Jake," Bella uttered. "Jake let go… can't breathe…"

Jacob complied but not without a laud laugh.

"I missed you," he said after recovering from his laugh.

"Yeah. I kind of got that," Bella replied, playfully punching her cousin's arm.

Jacob then moved his arm and lazily draped it around Bella's shoulder as they walk back towards the garage.

"So, who do I owe this visit?" he asked once he and Bella settled on the –misplaced- big bag in the garage.

Bella took a while before looking at her cousin, forcing a cheerful smile on her otherwise miserable face.

"I can't visit you now?"

Jacob shrugs. "Hey, you can visit as often as you like; just that, you haven't visited for a good while."

"Sorry about that," she apologised quietly, looking down the floor, as if the floor suddenly became interesting.

Jacob studied Bella's action and the tone of sadness in her voice. In all the years that they've known each other –since birth really- he only saw Bella looking like this… defeated twice before. And if his memory serves him right, it was both because of a certain Cullen.

"She's back isn't she?" he asked although he already knows the answer.

Bella stayed silent, staring at the floor.

"I'll re-phrase that. She 'came' back and 'now' left again?"

A tear fell from Bella's eye. Jacob saw this and knew once on escaped, it would be the start and so he scooted closer, gathering Bella in his arms. Sure enough, Bella started crying. Every time it happens, it was always more painful that the last time. They said that when it happens for more than once, it supposed to pain less the next because you get used to it, but is was never that case for Bella.

-An hour later-

Bella stopped crying a while ago but, she stayed in Jacob's arms as if he was the only thing that holds her together. She had hoped that she could come to Edward for 'this' kind of comfort but she never could; especially when she wouldn't be able to explain to Edward why.

"Alice came back," she confirmed. "She left a week ago," she added.

Jacob listens. He knew that this was the time for Bella to release her anger, frustrations and sadness.

"She came back for some reason unknown to me," Bella continued. "She never changed one bit; the same bubbly, giggly, happy-go-lucky person… still the same charming Alice Cullen."

Bella sighed and cuddled closer to Jacob.

"I tried to stay away. I avoided her as much as I could because I didn't want to get close to her again knowing what she would likely to do but… it was hard. It was really hard, especially when it was as if fate and the universe connive to get the both of us spend time with each other."

"First at the play that Edward booked for us, only to have that ending with me and Alice watching together. And then of course, Alice being Alice, she once again showed me… no. Not showed me. She once again made me feel things I never felt towards Edward; see things that Edward should be the one doing for me, not her; Not Alice."

Again tears welled and escaped Bella's eyes, which she quickly wipes away.

"And then the auction. Edward won't drive me there because of some accident and Alice quickly jumped in the rescue. She didn't even thing twice about accompanying me despite my hostility toward her. She was willing and she was…" Bella paused, "so patient," she finished thoughtfully. "She was still everything that she was before."

Jacob nodded, knowing full well what Bella meant. Way back when, Jacob had the chance of meeting both of the Cullen siblings. Both Edward and Alice were nice people but Alice was friendlier and out going while Edward was more reserve and… aloof somehow.

"She tried to win this guitar I like for me –secretly. But, Edward beats her…" Bella paused when she saw the confuse look on Jacob's face and knew that she has to explain and she did.

Jacob understood. He thought it was sweet of both Cullens.

"On the way home though, Alice said something that got me thinking. She said, Edward and I should share; be there for one another even for some things that don't interest us; even if it wasn't our cup of tea; that we should be there. She said it would be tolerating but rather sharing a part of us with each other."

Jacob nodded, agreeing to the statement.

"She was right," Bella stated thoughtfully and then bowed her head once again. "Alice… she was always ready to be there for me… with me. She was willing to watch a movie she'd seen before for me. She hates Romeo and Juliet but she watched the play with me and even tried to enjoy it. She wasn't a guitar person or an auction person for that matter but she was there for me; willing to let me enjoy my passion and be a part of it."

"Edward got you the guitar," Jacob said softly. He didn't want to be bias. "He wasn't blind on what you want; that should count, right?"

"I would've been ok even if I didn't get the guitar," Bella said. "I was grateful and happy but… even without the guitar, it would've been ok if only he was there with me."

"Like Alice," Jacob finished the sentence for Bella.

Bella nodded, "like Alice," she whispered.

She sighed heavily and shakes her head slightly as if refusing to admit what she had said.

"But it's Edward I love," she said faintly.

"And you don't love Alice…" Jacob sort of asked, _'Anymore?'_ He added in his head knowing the history.

"Alice left. Edward stayed," came Bella's answer, not really confirming or denying Jacob's question or much like statement.

"Just that… Alice is everything Edward is not," Jacob said.

Bella looks up to Jacob's eyes, staring at the comforting brown eyes of her cousin. Bella then, nods her head and again tears began to fall.

"Alice is everything that Edward isn't," she repeated in a whisper.

* * *

"You can't always hide and run, Alice," Rosalie stated.

Alice and Rosalie once again found themselves outside the house and in the back porch. They had the same topic the night before, but Rosalie just wouldn't let go. She wants to put a stop on Alice's pointless solution of hiding away.

"I can. I will," Alice said stubbornly, determined to do just that.

"Yes you can run away and hide physically but not to your feelings," Rosalie clarified. After her talk with her best friend the night before, everything made sense to her now –except the reason why Bella suddenly hates Alice.

"You've been doing that as you sad and you should know by now that, that never really worked," she pointed out as well. "Besides, you always ended up coming back anyway," she added.

Alice sighed. It was true. She always finds herself coming back. It was like a stupid game she has with her heart. She'll run away and hide when everything is too much and then when she feels fine, like she believes that she can handle the pain, she'll come back again and seek for Bella's… at least friendship, only to be proven wrong; only to discover that she' still can't handle the pain; that she's still not strong enough and then she'll hide again. Then it had become a routine. One that Alice didn't particularly like but no control over.

"What am I suppose to do, Rose?" she asked defeated, "when I'm away, I'm in control of 'me'. How will I know that when I come back, I would be in control again?"

"You should've known from the first time that you wouldn't be in control when it comes to Bella," Rose stated. "Your way of handling things didn't work before, what made you think would work the next time?"

"Obviously I wasn't thinking," Alice mumbled.

"Obviously," Rosalie agreed.

Alice bowed her head, looking at her cup of hot chocolate.

"Alice…"

"I know, I'm stupid," Alice cuts in.

"No," Rosalie countered. "You're just hurt… hurting and desperate to get away from it."

Alice was quiet.

"Alice, why didn't you tell Bella?"

"Yeah. Like that would help," said the raven-haired. "I'm scared to lose her friendship-"

"Yeah. That worked out fine," Rosalie copied Alice's tone and sarcastic comment.

When Alice stayed silent, Rosalie realised what she did and apologised. Alice didn't forget how things worked, it was unfair and unreasonable to keep reminding her or rubbing it in.

"I didn't want to hurt Edward," Alice finished.

"Bella was/is the only girl Edward took interest in. It was like he loved her the first time he saw her… well, at least that was what he said," she stated.

Rosalie nodded. She'd known Edward same as Alice and it was still a surprise when snob Edward actually talked and socialised with the new girl Bella –who unbelievably didn't fall for Edward straight away.

"He loves her and I can't ruin that for him," Alice added.

"But you love Bella too," Rosalie reasoned. "You were in love with her and like Edward; you haven't really been in love before… with anyone."

"He's my brother, Rose. I love him. I can't hurt him… not like that. I'd rather be hurt than-"

"Why would 'you' loving Bella hurt him?" Rosalie asked. "It'll hurt him if Bella chooses you over him, 'but' we both dong know what would Bella's decision be," she paused. "You never gave us the chance to know what her decision would be," she whispered.

"I'm scared of knowing Bella's feelings and decision," Alice admitted. "It's already very painful not really knowing the obvious. I'm sure it kills to hear the words from Bella herself."

"But what if she feels the same?" Rosalie challenged. "Then you wouldn't know that because you're scared."

Alice huffed and shook her head.

"Rose don't be naïve," she said. "She loves my brother," Alice swallowed before continuing, "…very much. The two of them were practically married without the contract, rings and all the official things."

"There would be no way for Bella to feel the same or would've felt the same. She will never love me the way I love her," she said sadly and sighed deeply. "That's why I left."

"Maybe it's because you left and Edward stayed," Rosalie blurted out unintentionally.

She didn't want to give her friend false hope that's why she never mentioned it. She saw the way Bella looked at Alice and… she could be wrong but, there would be no way that, that look could mean nothing. If anything… that look meant everything.

Alice turned to Rosalie and was about to ask her what she meant by that, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Looking and finding out it was Edward, Alice sighed before reluctantly answered.

"Alice, when are you coming home?" Edward asked tiredly.

"I don't know Edward," Alice answered making her voice sound cheerful like always.

"Alice, please fix your problem with Bella," he pleaded. "You guys were doing great, what happened?"

"I don't know, Eddie," she lied. "I guess, Bella and I are not mean to be… ok with each other."

"You know that's not true," he said and they both knew it was the truth.

"Why did you call Edward?"

"Because I want you to come home," Edward answered honestly. "I want you to get along with Bella again and fix whatever problem you two have with each other."

"Why?" Alice asked defeated. She can't keep the cheerful tone anymore. "Why are you so desperate for us to get along?"

"Because… because I'm going to ask her to marry me," Edward revealed.

Alice felt her blood left her body; like she suddenly drained out of life.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me and you're my sister. The two of you are important to me. And also, I need you're help when I propose to her," he further explained.

"Edward, I'll call you back," Alice hurriedly hand up then and turned to Rosalie.

Rosalie noticed the paleness of Alice's albino skin.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Edward's going to propose," was Alice's short answer.

* * *

**Did you guys get some of your answers as to why and how and when? :D**


	8. First Taste of Jealousy

**Twilight is not mine! Sorry for the type errors and all the other things. I hope you guys are still enjoying. Please let me know if its worth continuing or not. Thank you all as well for the lovely reviews!**

_

* * *

_

It was only 6.00am when Bella's alarm went off, and instead of grumbling incoherent words against her pillow, Bella actually came from her bathroom all dressed and ready for school and with spring in her step, Bella made her way to her clock and turned it off. She actually woke rather early and in a particularly good mood.

_At about 15minutes passed 6am, Bella made her way downstairs to eat her breakfast. Her father Charlie is still in his room when Bella finishes her meal. She was actually opting to wait for Charlie, but she had planned something today, so after eating her breakfast, Bella just left a note for Charlie and left. She wants to drop by to the Cullen's before heading to school._

_Last Friday, Bella had seen Alice playing piano in the music room. They had an unusual talk before the bell rang and although Bella doubt that Alice would act on the question she had asked her, Bella still decided to surprise the pixie Cullen by showing up in their door step ready to take her to school and hopefully bring her back after. They didn't get to spend time together over the weekend because Alice went to Port Angeles, add up the days when Alice went missing in action, Bella just misses her friend terribly._

_After 15minutes –almost 20- of driving, Bella finally reach the Cullen's mansion. Taking a deep calming breath, she then readied herself and head towards the huge wooden door._

_

* * *

_

"_Edward, hurry up!" Alice yelled. She had been ready for school for 10minutes and still her brother was in his room doing god knows what._

_Normally they would go in separate cars but, her yellow Porsche is due for service and so she is riding with her brother._

"_If I had known… I would've asked Rose to pick me up instead," she muttered to herself when someone rang the door bell._

_Still annoyed at his brother, Alice went to their door to see who their early visitor might be. She was surprise –but not at all complaining- to see Bella on the other side, smiling at her. Bella's smile just made her day._

"_Hey," she greeted, hugging the blushing brunette. "What brings you here?"_

"_I was afraid that you might go hiding again, so I decided to pick you up. You know, to make sure I'd see you today," Bella rumbled, not letting herself breathe, scared she might lose whatever courage she have._

_Alice smiled wider; her eyes twinkling with glee._

"_Silly Bella," she said before taking Bella's hand to lead her outside their house. "I'm going Edward!" she called out, not pausing for any reply._

_Bella frowned at the over-excited girl ahead of her but she didn't ask. She didn't complain and certainly won't be complaining. Alice's good mood is always infectious and a nice feeling to be around._

_

* * *

_

_It was Bella's last class before lunch and when the bell rang signalling the end of class, Bella was the first one out not even bothering to wait for Edward. Alice's class was in the other building and she wanted to get there before Alice could leave the room. But with the students coming out of their class rooms, Bella struggled to get passed the mass of students. She however made herself walk faster, not paying too much attention to her surrounding which of course was not really a smart idea in Bella's case. And sure enough, Bella has herself bumping in to someone a little hard for her liking. But luckily for her, she didn't hit the ground like she expected; instead, when she opened he eyes, she found herself looking straight in her favourite set of blue eyes._

"_Alice," she breathes._

_Alice giggled her twinkling giggle as she tightened her arms around Bella's waist, ignoring the eyes that she could feel looking at them. Alice was on her way to Bella's class room to pick the said girl up so they could walk together to the canteen. She was half way there when she saw Bella walking fast and not paying attention to others nor looking exactly to where she was going. Alice then decided to stop and wait for Bella to come to her and sure enough she did. Only, Bella didn't just come to her but rather bumped into her; lucky for them both though that Alice anticipated that happening and readied herself and now she has Bella safely in her arms._

"_Where's the fire Bella?" Alice teased, still not letting go of her hold on Bella. "You were walking too fast for your own good," she added smiling brightly –all with her dimples showing._

_Bella as usual blushed and bowed her head down to hide her embarrassment. Alice pouted at the action. She didn't or it wasn't in her intention to embarrass the girl. Reluctantly, she moved her arms off Bella's waist and brought her hand up under Bella's chin, urging it up to look at her, which Bella obeyed._

"_Why are you in a hurry? The cafeteria is that way," she asked._

"_Uhm…" Bella gulped. "I was trying to get to… you," she answered almost inaudible if Alice wasn't in such close proximity._

_Alice raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrow, looking at Bella questioningly -although she was actually doing the same thing herself._

"_I wanted to pick you up for lunch," Bella explained briefly, turning red once again. She didn't bother to make up a lie, she knows she suck at it. She couldn't lie to save her life._

_The answer draws a wider smile from the pixie girl though and Bella found herself smiling back, despite herself blushing._

"_I… I wanted to make sure you won't go hiding again," Bella added._

_And with that added explanation, Alice threw herself at Bella's, wrapping her arms around the brunette in a tight embrace. Bella smiled wider at Alice's action. Ignoring the look they were getting from the other students, Bella returned the gesture just as tight if not tighter._

"_I was trying to get to you too," Alice revealed after she reluctantly pulled away. So they could start walking to the canteen._

"_Really?" Bella asked in disbelief that they were thinking of the same thing._

_Alice nodded, giggling and bouncing in her step. Bella bites her lower lip to suppress a chuckle._

"_I wanted to assure you that I won't go hiding again."_

_Bella turned and smiled at Alice. Alice was already smiling at her and then before she knew it, the pixie took her hand and led them outside the building. Bella didn't question where they're going, she just followed and soon, she found herself and Alice at the empty football field._

"_What are we doing here?"_

_Alice made her way towards the benched and pulled Bella with her. She only answered the girl's question when both of them were seated comfortably next to each other._

"_Call it another hiding place," she said. "I don't always go to the music room. I might get sick of it. So from time to time, I go here instead," she explained._

_Bella nodded._

"_So you know where to look for me," Alice added and grinned._

_It was a beautiful day. It was not the usually cloudy and wet weather. Today it's sunny and Alice and Bella basked in the sun, enjoying the comfortable silence._

"_Tell me something," Bella requested after a while. She is content in just seating in silence with Alice, but she wanted to get to know the said girl deeper. She has this feeling of wanting to be closer to Edward's sister._

"_What do you want to know?" Alice asked with her eyes close, head still facing up the sun._

"_What are you willing to tell me?"_

"_Anything," was Alice short and honest reply._

_Bella then turned to the raven-haired girl next to her. She wanted to ask why she went missing in action but she remembered that the last time she did, Alice was uncomfortable to answer; still, she wants to know and ask._

"_Alice…" she started, "Why…I mean…"_

"_Why I went missing?" Alice finished the question that Bella couldn't._

_Bella nodded silently. Alice then turned to meet Bella's eyes but before she could get lost in it again, she turned away and faced the empty field. That is exactly the reason why she went missing. Because she gets lost in the brown orbs owned by Isabella Swan and it scares her._

"_I needed time to think," Alice said. "I had this feeling that I couldn't explain. It was weird and over-whelming and I haven't felt it before," she paused before admitting, "it scared me."_

_Bella remained watching Alice. She's grateful that Alice is opening up to her._

"_Did you figure it out? Did the feeling stop now?" she asked._

_Alice shakes her head, No. It was the truth. The feeling didn't stop. She's just managing it now better than the first time she felt it._

"_I still feel it. I'm just handling it better now," she said. "Although, I still haven't figured it out yet."_

_Bella nodded again. She wants to help her friend but she doesn't know how. She's not really good with feelings, seeing that she has this nagging one in her head that she's desperately trying to ignore. It bothers her but unlike Alice's dilemma –not knowing what she's feeling-, she on the other hand knows about hers. Bella knows that she's attracted to the raven-haired beside her. She had realised that after thinking about what she felt when they watched the cinema for nights.. Only, she's attracted to her bronze-haired brother as well, which makes it confusing if not tad complicated._

"_And right now, I don't mind not figuring it out," Alice added smiling and turning to Bella again._

_Bella frowned, "Why?"_

"_Because last time I tried figuring it out, it caused me to miss you so much," Alice answered honestly, still wearing her dimpled-smile. "I'm not prepared to miss you that much again."_

_Bella blushed instantly while Alice kept her infamous Alice Cullen smile._

"_You're such a sweet talker," Bella said, bumping shoulder with Alice playfully._

_Alice shrugs acting smug. "I tried," she said._

_Both girls then looked at each other and then laughed. They know that they might look stupid to anyone that sees them or hears them. But both were too content and happy that they don't care. They're just grateful that they're back to normal again –aside from what they feel secretly._

_After a while longer, Alice and Bella reluctantly went to their respective classes. Alice insisted on walking Bella to her class which Bella agreed only if she could pick Alice up after their said period. Of course, Alice too agreed to their compromise._

_

* * *

_

_Once the bell rang, Bella was immediately on her feet again, ready to run her way to Alice's class room, only to be stop when she found Edward outside her class room._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked kindly._

_Edward shrugs. "I didn't see you at lunch and my class was just next door. I thought, we could walk to our next period together," he explained._

"_Oh," was Bella's only reply. She had totally forgotten that._

"_And… uhm…" Edward stuttered, his hand rubbing his nape. "I missed you when you weren't at lunch," he revealed. Alice is always vocal about what she feels –or so he thought- and so he tried to do the same._

_The brunette blushed at the statement, finding the boy in front of her adorable. It's not everyday that you see Edward Cullen all embarrass and shy._

"_You're cute," Bella commented without thinking._

_Edward shrugs again, but inside his happy. He thought if being vocal is the way to Bella's heart, then that's what he'll do._

"_So, shall we go?"_

'_**Alice,'**__ Bella thought. "You can go ahead Edward. I'm sorry, but I promised Alice that I'll pick her up and walk her to her next class," she explained, already on her feet, walking away from Edward and to Alice._

_Bella was walking her fastest. If she can't be there as soon as possible, she could get Alice late for her next subject and herself much later. She just hopes that Alice waits for her._

_

* * *

_

_5 minutes after the bell rang and Alice found herself on her way to Bella's last class. She waited a good 3minutes outside her class room for Bella, but Alice knowing herself, the word waiting and Alice do not mix. There was only one way to get to her last class from Bella's anyway and she was sure that chances are they would bump into each other again –hopefully less painful. Alice knew she agreed to have Bella walk her to her next period but they didn't mention about waiting. They could always walk back that way again._

_Alice was almost there to Bella's last class room when she saw the said girl not walking to her but just standing outside the room, talking to her brother. Alice watched and saw Edward looking embarrassed –which was unusual- and Bella blushed. A tight, heavy feeling settled in Alice's chest and soon she was walking back and to her next subject._

_The pixie walks back and took deep in though, figuring out the tightness inside her chest that she failed to notice a tall blonde boy walking beside her. Alice kept walking with her head down and not a moment longer, a tear escaped her eye. The boy beside her noticed and in a blink, offered a clean hankie to the raven-haired._

_Alice startled, turned and saw the blond boy. "Jasper."_

_Jasper smiled kindly at Alice. He knew that chances are, Alice would stalk away from him. But he's desperate to talk to the said girl; desperate to be at least near her and he's willing to do anything._

"_You don't have to talk to me," he said gently. "I just want to walk with you to your next class and… make sure you're ok."_

_Alice just stared at the blonde boy that once played an important role in her life. She could see the sincerity in his hazel-brown eyes. One that showered her with affection before, same one that she now doubts. How real, how true is that feeling in his eyes?_

_Alice stayed there, as if studying Jasper's eyes, when suddenly she felt the said boy's hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping the tear she didn't know was falling._

"_Let's get you to class," he suggested softly. He wanted to know what got Alice upset –as it hardly happens- but, he was aware that it was not his place to ask._

_Alice nodded and began waling again without a word to the guy that had tried to comfort her._

_

* * *

_

_Bella stops abruptly when she saw Alice half-way from her last class room to hers. She's facing the guy she'd known named as Japer; same one that was on Alice's heels the first day she saw the raven-haired in the car park. But that day, Alice was walking away from him, not with him._

'_**What is Alice doing, talking to him?'**__ Bella thought._

_She didn't know the whole story but, from what Edward told her, Jasper was Alice's boyfriend once upon a time and the longest relationship she had up to this date. He said Alice never had a boyfriend yet, after Jasper._

_Bella watched Jasper reached to cup Alice's face in his hand and when Alice didn't move away or break away from the contact, Bella could feel the strings of her heart being pulled. And then, she saw Alice walks again with Jasper walking beside her._

_Somehow, the sight made her heart ache a little bit more as if the strings were being pulled further, gripping her heart tighter. Somehow, Bella didn't see Alice just walking to her next period with Jasper on her side but rather, Alice walking away from her._


	9. Honesty is the Best Policy

**A/N - I dont own Twilight. Also, I am sorry that it might take me longer to put the next chapter up, because unfortunately for me, my USB caught a virus and erased everything i have in there. So, I need to re-type everything again. I'm so sorry. Also I dont know how it works, but who wants to BETA me? lolz so i dont have to always apologise for my errors? So, yeah, sorry for the type Errors and every errors that you guys can find.**

**Also, i need suggestion. do you guys want the chapters to be half from the past and half from the present or do you guys want it the way it is now? Please let me know. And also, that's if you guys still want me to continue.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and for reading!**

* * *

Letting Rose convince her, Alice soon found herself in her room in Edward and Bella's place. She still doesn't know what she's doing there, though. Rosalie said that she should talk to Edward about her not being able to help him or talk to Bella and tell her how she feels. She refused to do both and so Rose told her to do exactly what Edward wanter her to –help him propose to Bella. Rose said that if she's going to be coward, might as well do it with passion. She told her that if she'll continue being the stubborn pixie-like that she was/is and won't budge in admitting her feelings, then might as well do it full on and make herself more miserable.

Now, Alice found herself alone with no idea on what to do; she never once been in a position, where she has to consider herself. Sure she does it before Bella. She never cared about the other's feelings before, even to those she had, had a relationship with or fling. One wrong move from them or one thing she didn't like and goodbye to them no matter how they pleaded. There were no second chances with Alice Cullen. But that was before; that was different. It was all about herself then, no other matters. But that changes when a Bella Swan came to her life.

Now, she has her brother to think of, she has Bella to consider and then herself. Truth be told, if Rose didn't try to talk some sense to her earlier, she wouldn't even thing. She would just do what she always does –help and run away.

"Damn it Rose!" Alice cursed in her quiet room, before she frustrated-ly combed her messy hair with her fingers –a habit that she didn't out grown.

"Alice, we'll have dinner in 5 minutes," she heard her brother on the other side of her door.

Sighing, Alice knew there would be no way out. She has to join the couple for dinner and eventually make amends with Bella. Sometimes, Alice asks if there's someone up there that enjoys confusing and torturing her.

* * *

Bella is preparing the table when she notices Edward placing a third plate on the table.

"Edward, there's only two of us here," she said.

Edward just smiled and as if on cue, the pixie-like Alice came in the room, all smiles in her pretty face.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed, "miss me?" she added as she made her way on the chair across from Bella's.

"What are you doing here?" Bella snapped, her voice and tone a little harsh than intended and a little cold.

Alice was taken a back by Bella's tone but, recovered quickly from it, still wearing her poker face. She kept her smile and then turned to Edward, "she's not very welcoming, huh?"

"Alice…" Edward warned.

"What?" Alice asked, all innocent. "She's never welcoming with me," she stated looking at the foods on the table.

Alice in all honesty, never enjoyed pushing Bella's button. When she first came, she really had no intention of annoying Bella. The said girl seemed to just feel that towards her automatically when she sees her. Now though, it's different. Alice really wants to annoy Bella so Bella would push her away, because then, Edward would just let them be and stop trying to get them to get along. So then this time around, she would have an excuse, that she didn't run away but rather pushed away.

Bella glared at the raven-haired who acts and seems un-affected, too busy looking and getting her food. Despite her annoyance though, Bella couldn't fight the feeling of gratefulness –somehow- for seeing the pixie again. But she didn't want to feel that. She just wants to feel annoyed and pissed that Alice is back again.

"I'm going to bed," she declared, walking out on the two siblings.

Alice shrugs acting not to care and was just about to eat when Edward stops her, holding her wrist down.

"What?"

"Fix it, Ali… please," he requested.

"Can't I eat first?" she asked wanting to buy herself time.

Edward shakes his head. Alice sighed, again wondering why she's subjecting herself to this situation.

"I don't even know why I do this," she muttered to herself.

Her bronze-haired brother chuckled at that. "Love you too," he said, completely clueless of what his sister really meant.

* * *

"No. No. No. No. No," Bella keeps telling herself as she continues to pace back and forth in her room.

"I can't be happy that she's back," she said shaking her head.

Earlier she had admitted that Alice is everything that Edward is not. Edward is all about planning and getting everything right and perfect. Alice is spontaneous and exciting, who's not afraid to get things wrong or make mistakes. She'll just say that she had learned from it and that life's not suppose to be perfect. Edward is about big surprises and extravagant gifts that he knows would make her happy. Alice is about little things, subtle simple things that are more often than not personalised by her –something that has a little piece of Alice herself. Edward is about giving 'the' best. Alice is about offering the best that she can. Both had proved their efforts. But while Edward's is to give the best of the best things, Alice's is to give the best out of the simple things that matters more.

Not admitting to anyone, although she appreciates both, Bella knew that she'd always liked and preferred the simple things from Alice. She always regard is as the perfection of the imperfect things.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, Bella told herself to stop comparing the siblings and stop thinking of Alice that way. As well as reminding herself that Alice left her while Edward stayed with her. Alice didn't want her and Edward does; that she should stop pinning for someone who will never feel the same and… would never stay for long.

* * *

Alice had been staring at Bella's door knob too long for her liking but, she seemed unable to do anything more than just stare. She couldn't bring herself to knock because Bella would either shoo her away or –highly unlikely- let her in. If the brunette shoo her, she would gladly do that, but Edward would just bug her to death to try again. If Bella does the latter, then they would have to talk about god knows what and she's not prepared for that yet.

Admitting her hidden feelings for Bella to Rosalie was a big step that took her energy; and not that she plans on confessing to Bella too but, she doesn't have enough energy to deal with any kind of confrontation at the moment.

Alice was about ready to turn away deciding that she could just make up some lies to Edward, when she remembered what her brother is like. She will never hear the end of it until she concedes. They think that out of the two of them, she's the annoying sibling when the truth is, that title belongs to Edward –annoying brother.

Sighing in her defeat, the raven-haired raises her hand to knock on the door, her knuckle millimetres away from the door when said door opens, revealing a little stunned brunette with brown eyes.

"I thought… my knuckle needs to hit the door first before it opens," Alice said managing a smile, dropping her hand.

Bella just looks at her before turning, ready to close the door on Alice's face but the pixie stops the door from closing.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, not even bothering to put up a fight about the door, because she knows that it would be pointless to attempt. Alice had never been backward from moving forward when she really wants to. So instead, Bella leaves it open as she walks back inside her room.

Alice steps inside and quietly closes the door. Once closed, she followed Bella inside the room and instead of seating next to the brunette, she decided to be brave by choosing to lie down on the bed using Bella's lap as her pillow. Alice could never be more wrong with her decision. Not only did her action made them both tense, now there would be no way for her to concentrate, having Bella in such close proximity. She regretted being brave, and for hoping to lessen the tension.

Bella tensed by Alice's action but, nevertheless didn't protest or have her thighs removed from under Alice's head. She knows she should, but she couldn't.

"Eddie sent me here," Alice answered Bella's earlier question casually, glad that her voice didn't betray her by squeaking.

"What for? If he wants to check up on me, he could do it himself," Bella said coldly, both hands on either side of her.

"Well… he obviously couldn't do it himself."

"Well," Bella copied Alice's tone, "now you've seen I'm fine, you can leave my room," she stated.

Alice sighed secretly, keeping her not-affected-façade.

"Can't do that," she said.

"Why the hell not?" the brunette snapped.

"Because he wants me to fix whatever is going on between you and me," Alice explained.

"Too late," Bella mumbled to herself, not wanting to be heard, but unfortunately for her, Alice did.

"You think?" Alice asked her voice sad and serious. Has she been too late? Are they un-fixable? Or better, would it be better or worst if they manage to amend things?

Bella frowned and braced herself before looking down at Alice. There and then, she couldn't decide if she should regret looking or not, having her brown collides with Alice's blue.

"What do you mean?" she asked the coldness in her voice gone.

Alice held Bella's gaze, though she knew she should look away soon. Her heart beat is once again running a marathon inside her chest as if thumping to get out of her. Every time she looks deep in Bella's eyes she gets lost and her heart beats quicker than the last time , as if she's falling deeper every time. Alice didn't want herself to be found. She wants to stay lost in the depths of Bella's warm brown eyes but… unfortunately for her, she has to be found and she always does.

And then she suddenly realise the question. If she asks Bella if they are too late, it would only raise another question; and Alice didn't need to have the gift of seeing the future to know where everything would lead to. So, she decided to divert it in different direction. Call her coward, but she's not ready and she doesn't know if she'll ever be.

"Eddie wants us to…" she pauses thinking of a better way to word it, "…to be able to tolerate each other," once the words were out, she regretted her it. _'STUPID!' _she scolded herself.

Bella clenched her jaw at the sound of the words that left Alice's lips but, relaxed when she saw regret flashed in Alice's blue pools.

"I don't think I can tolerate you," she said quietly.

Alice bites the inside of her cheeks. She didn't expect those words and it hurts too much too.

"Not even if I try," Bella added.

Alice nodded and was about to get up and leave, not able to bear the pain but, Bella continued.

"And that's because I don't want to tolerate you," she declared

Hearing those, Alice stayed in her position. She could tell that Bella has more to say and she wants to hear it.

"You were my best friend before you disappeared," Bella said, deciding that she would voice out a little of what she feels; hoping that letting it out and with Alice nonetheless would ease some weight from her.

"I connected with you instantly and deeply more than anyone and you've become a big part of my life."

Bella paused and sighed and then unconsciously runs her hand on Alice's spiky, soft hair, much like she does before. Alice relish on the feeling.

"And whether you believe it or not… you still are a part of it," she stated. "Thus, I don't want to tolerate you; because 'tolerating' are for people who doesn't belong in my life."

The brunette looks at Alice's eyes again, making sure that said woman will see through her brown orbs and see that what she said is the truth.

"And 'you' belong to it," she declared. _'Even though you seem to not want to be in it,'_ she added in her head.

"Bella…" was the only word that escaped Alice's lips before she lunges herself to Bella, hugging her as tight as she could –an action and gesture she had not done in a long time. She didn't think of her action and just went on with her initial reaction after hearing what Bella confessed. She still belongs in Bella's life. She doesn't know what it means but she was happy; her dilemma temporarily forgotten, as she relish on having Bella in her arms.

Caught off guard, Bella fell on her back on the bed with Alice on top of her, embracing her. Despite her surprise, Bella smiled unconsciously and hugs the pixie back. It had been ages since the last time she'd held her like the way she's holding her now. She missed it.

"I though you hated me," Alice mumbled after wiping the tears that escaped her eyes, moving from Bella only to place her head against the said woman's chest. Once again, Alice is able to hear the beat of Bella's heart and it still sounds the same… still has the same effect on her -calming.

"I don't hate you," Bella said, unconscious that she still has her arms around Alice, with her right hand burred in her raven locks.

Alice frowned and tilted her head up to look at Bella. Their position un-noticed by the two.

"… don't like me?" she tried again.

Bella shakes her head. "I don't, don't like you. And I never hated you," she confirmed.

The crease in Alice's forehead deepened. She had always thought that Bella hates her. The woman's hostility and actions towards her says exactly that.

"But you're always angry at…"

Bella shakes her head again, interrupting Alice. She's aware that her actions may appear that way but, that's only because she's protecting herself. And now, she guessed it's time to explain things even if it's with Alice, herself.

"I…" Bella ventured, while guiding Alice's head back against her chest. She didn't think she can explain thing with Alice's eyes boring into her.

Alice complied easily. She likes listening to Bella's heart beats.

"I don't like the things you do. The come and go you do to me… us. It hurts to have you close and then have you gone again," Bella explained.

Alice bites her lower lip. She had no idea, even though now that she knows, she couldn't help thinking that she should've.

"So, I thought if I don't get close to you, it wouldn't affect me when the time comes when you have to go again," she continues, "but… I was wrong." She paused and wrapped her arms around the body on top of her tightly as if it would go any minute.

"It still hurts when you go," she whispered.

Alice cuddled closer. Inside Alice, she wants to smack herself for causing that to Bella or for unconsciously doing that to her. She thought it was just her that gets hurt with what she does and do… again she should've known.

"And I can't get you to stay either. So, yeah… I just do my best to avoid getting close to you whenever you're around; even though it was impossible because like you said before and like what I said earlier, I connected with you and whenever you're around, I still do."

"I'm sorry," Alice mumbled. "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat, now realising how honest she head been. She basically bared herself to Alice.

When she left Jacob's place earlier, she told herself she'll work hard on building back and hardening her walls against the raven-haired but… one sight of Alice and all thoughts just flew away.

The brunette shrugs. She doesn't know how to respond to Alice's apology. She couldn't say it's ok because it's not.

"I promise, I won't go again," Alice swears. "I won't leave and that I will always be around," she stated with conviction.

Alice knows that it would slowly and painfully kill her if she stays, knowing the impending proposal and probably wedding. But, she thought it's time for her to stop being selfish, always saving herself from the pain –that she never really escaped- by running away and hurting Bella all at the same time. Now, she doesn't care anymore about what she would feel or what will happen to her. She won't hurt Bella again. She never meant to before and never intended of hurting the brunette. She failed not hurting her but Alice promise herself there and then that she will not fail again. On Bella's side would be the hardest place to be, but she'll gladly embrace that place just to keep Bella not hurt and hopefully… happy.

"I don't want you to be obliged to stay," Bella said softly. If it's Alice's nature to come and go, she won't stop the pixie from being herself because of her or for her.

"I'm not," Alice answered honestly. She then looks up again to meet Bella's orbs.

Blue and brown fused and smile crossed both faces. For once, everything feels right again.

Bella felt her cheeks burn. She knows that she's probably blushing hard now. She could also feel her rapidly beating heart that surprisingly matches Alice. She could feel Alice's heart beat against hers and somehow it relaxes her own.

"I'm staying because I belong here. I belong in your life and at your side, as much as you belong in mine," Alice declared. "I want to feel my life complete again and I feel that whenever I'm here; because 'you' are here."

Alice doesn't know why she said the things she said. But she meant every word. She wonders if Bella would know it too. But she could only hope, because everything she said is the truth. She feels complete whenever Bella's around and maybe… just maybe one of the reasons why time and again her heart would long to come back even just for a little while is to feel complete even in just short period of time… even though it'll hurt after.

'_I belong in your life and at your side, as much as you are in mine,'_ Bella repeated Alice's words in her head while she holds on to Alice's gaze. In Alice's eyes, in Alice's words and in Alice's beating heart, Bella knew that the pixie could never be more right. They belong in each other's lives and at one another's side.

Question in both minds though is _'in what 'way' do we belong to each other?'_


End file.
